


Descendants - A Twisted Fairy Tale

by Yukira1980



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bullying, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings of Abandonment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as this goes along, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, True Love Conquers All, True Love's Kiss, male/male relationship, mentions of abuse, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukira1980/pseuds/Yukira1980
Summary: "The clouds above are stagnant in their usual shades of grey. The suns rays never truly reach the Isle, the sky always stuck in its brooding overcast. Every time I look outside the windows from the classrooms I can't help but wish for something more. What that 'more' actually is I don't know."~ Maleficent gave birth to a son rather than a daughter. Mal is on a journey to find freedom and true love wherever he may find it. Ben is on his own journey to discover who he really is and what it means to be king. Happily ever after or is it all just once upon a dream? ~





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fanfiction from the Descendants world as well as other worlds from the Disney kingdom as well as other characters from various movies and tv shows. All rights belong to their respective owners. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I claim no ownership over any of these characters or the worlds they come from. The characters and the original story plots that this fic was inspired from belong to who they belong to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: Aug 17, 2017
> 
> EDITED: Aug 18, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Malchior "Mal" Bertha Faerie - 
> 
> Benjamin Beast - Mitchell Hope
> 
> Evelyn "Evie" White - Sofia Carson
> 
> Cameron "Camie" DeVil - Dove Cameron
> 
> Jafar "Jay" Thueban Jr. - Avan Jogia
> 
> Maleficent - Angelina Jolie
> 
> Ravenna "Queenie" White - Charlize Theron
> 
> Cruella DeVil - Glenn Close
> 
> Jafar Thueban Sr. - Oded Fehr
> 
> Rest of the cast remains the same as in the movie or unless I say otherwise.
> 
> Sorry if you don't like my casting choices. But it is my fic and I wrote it the way I saw it in my head. This was my ideal cast choice for these characters. I thought Oded Fehr was perfect as Jafar in OUAT. And Glenn Close and Angelina Jolie were amazing as their respective characters in the live-action movies. I know "Snow White and The Huntsman" isn't Disney but Charlize Theron is my favorite as the Evil Queen. To have Sofia Carson/Evie match Charlize Theron/Ravenna I have her as Blonde. For reference just look up pictures of her when she wore her blonde wig in A Cinderella Story: If The Shoe Fits. I do not hate Booboo Stewart. I just thought Avan Jogia fit the aesthetic better. Sorry not sorry. In order to make the room situation easier for when the VK's go to Auradon Prep I made Carlos a girl. I know that'll take away some key scenes from the movie or upset some fans but it's my fic. And I love Dove Cameron and Cameron Boyce so I decided to rename the character Cameron instead of Carlos. And this was a great acknowledgement to both the actors, so Cameron instead of Carlos. Camie for short cause the nickname fits a teen persona plus it's cute when you refer to Camie and Evie as best friends cause the names rhyme. Malchior was the name of the dragon from the animated series Teen Titans. I thought it was the perfect name for a male Mal in this because Malchior was an evil sorcerer/dragon. Sorry if this upsets anyone. Just sharing a story I wrote in love of the movies I so enjoy. I will probably borrow characters or character likeness from other movies or tv shows to make this world the way I see it in my head. So please if you're reading just bare with me. Both the Evil Queen and Evie have the last name White. I will explain in the story. I had snake translated in Arabic and it was Thueban so I thought it was appropriate for Jafar and Jay. I know Beast isn't their real last name but they weren't given one. And I thought King Beast being called King Adam Adams was awkward. So Beast will be their last name in this fic.
> 
> The only thing I own is my own imagination.
> 
> Just a humble fan writing fan fiction. This is my first fic.
> 
> This is M/M focused. If not your cup of tea then please don't read it. 
> 
> I'm not the greatest writer but I wanted to share anyways. I wanted to genderbend Mal because I'm a huge fan of Maleficent the character. So I wanted Mal to be a boy.

\---

The clouds above are stagnant in their usual shades of grey. The suns rays never truly reach the Isle, the sky always stuck in its brooding overcast. Every time I look outside the windows from the classrooms I can't help but wish for something more. What that "more" actually is I don't know. But everyday it's the same old thing. Wake-up, go to school, terrorize the villagers, go to bed. There's only one school on the Isle, Dragon Hall. It was an old mausoleum that was cleared out and turned into a school for the children of the villains. It has many floors below the surface where most of the classrooms are located. Only a few of the classes were on the ground level and luckily for me I was in one of them. It's kind of drab being in a classroom with no natural light. That and some of the classrooms don't have working air so when it starts to get hot the smell of rotting corpse only gets more pungent. Thankfully my Vanities class was on the surface because "natural light brings out natural beauty."

A natural beauty isn't something I would say to describe myself. I would say I'm little bit more...unconventional, unique. I stand at about 5'7 with ivory white skin, high cheek bones like my mother except not so harsh and sharp, they're a little more rounded and not as prominent. My hair looks black but when it catches the light you can see that it's actually an extremely dark shade of purple. It reaches all the way down to my waist. I've always had long hair for a boy, mother always wanted a girl so she had me grow it out. I've been told that my eyes are a stunning shade of jade green, the same color as my mothers. Black kohl eyeliner making them stand out even more. Today I was wearing black combat boots, black leather pants, with a dark purple button down long sleeved shirt rolled up to my elbows tucked in the front and long in the back. My nails painted in their usual somber black.

The weekends are the worst though. Having to wake-up early to cook mothers breakfast, run her errands with the goblins, clean the house by myself, do the the laundry, go to work. Work wasn't too bad I guess. We have a shop under the space mother and I live in. We sell stones and jewelry, incense, herbs and oils, and all other kinds of miscellaneous knick knacks for witches and sorcerers, even normal people buy from the shop. Although magic doesn't work on the Isle the natural powers inside of plant life still do, so almost everyone comes in to buy things to make for home remedies and potions. Mother never actually comes down to work the shop, usually has the goblins work it. But on the weekends she has me inside the shop running it by myself when I'm not out for errands. She thinks it'll help build "character" working me to the bone.

If I didn't know any better I'd say I was Cinderella. Except that I do know better. I know I'm not Cinderella cause I'm not living my happily ever after with a prince and a kingdom and a home and a family who loves me. No, instead I'm living this crappily ever after trapped on an island for crimes I didn't commit. Living the same mundane day over and over again. And so I sit in my class, not paying attention to the teacher, staring out the window looking at the sky hoping that one day I'll get to leave it all behind.

"Mal." The angry tone of my teachers voice snaps me back into attention. I never really liked Mother Gothel. Her shrill voice grated on my nerves more often than not. Although I felt bad for her. When she was resurrected with the other villains her youth wasn't restored. Instead she looked withered and frail from age, her hair a ghastly white, and her eyes sunken and bloodshot. Her bony fingers were pointed in my direction, "Just because your mother is the Mistress of Evil does not mean you can do whatever you want. You are in my class and you will show me the proper respect I deserve."

Yes, my mother is known as the "Mistress of Evil." The woman, or more specifically faerie, who's very name sends a shiver of fear down the spines of even the bravest of men. With a laugh so bone chilling you want to crawl into a corner and hide. With a smile filled with malice she is the living embodiment of nightmares. Someone who is considered an evil unlike any other, you wonder how she ever became a mother.

 **Maleficent**. ( _Cue thunder and lightning with maniacal laughter in the background_ )

"Of course Mother Gothel. I will be sure to let my mother know that I have disrespected you when I get home. I'll make sure to inform her that I, the Prince of Evil, was not paying _you_ proper respect." Sarcasm dripping from every word but my smile as polite as it could be. At that Mother Gothel's jaw shut tight. Her eyes evened out into a rather deathly glare. Or it would've been deathly if my mothers own glare weren't far scarier and Gothel's was nowhere near her level. Actually it was rather sad to even see her try.

Aww, poor thing.

Thankfully the bell had rung and I didn't need to sit there and have to deal with this rather boring...would this even be considered a conversation? I'm not usually one to socialize in class or even at school. I mostly kept to myself really only speaking to my friends, the four of us a tight knit group. I never bothered speaking to anybody else, as Maleficent always says ' _We are the epitome of perfection. We are darkness and evil incarnate. All others try and fail to be us. No one is truly worth our time._ ' Mother Gothel was the first to leave stomping her feet as she walked out the door.

"That was rather nasty of you don't you think?" I turn to the person sitting to my right. With hair as luxurious as gold, skin fairer than most, and lips colored a dark bold, sat none other than Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen Ravenna and one of my closest friends. She had on black booted heels, black jean pants with rips along the front, and a blue and black distressed top with safety pins going down the sides and along parts of the front, completed with a black crop top leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail showing off her pristine skin and flawlessly plucked eyebrows. Honestly if she stood still long enough she'd look like a life size porcelain doll. Evie, very much like her mother, had a beauty that was unparalleled. And just like her mother she could be extremely vain. A wink, a soft smile, and a charming giggle, she could have any man wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger.

"I don't know. He's said far worse to other people. Actually, he's said far worse to a four year old. What's going on Mal? Losing your touch?" Standing behind Evie with her hands on her hips, looking down her nose like everyone in the world is beneath her, white hair with black tips cascading down the sides of her face, was Camie daughter of Cruella DeVil, another one of my closest friends and Evie's best friend. Like her own mother she always made sure that she was the center of attention. When she entered a room her presence was something to be feared as she strutted about with power and authority. She could be just as cruel as her mother, never someone you wanted to be on the bad side of. She walked to the front of our desks in red and black patent leather heels, black leather pants showing off her model like figure, a black and white striped peplum top with a skinny red belt around the waist, and a red faux fur shawl around her shoulders.

"Either way I found that little squabble to be quite delicious. Did you see Mother Gothel? She was practically foaming at the mouth!" Evie giggled behind her hand.

Camie almost barked out a laugh, "She wasn't foaming. I'm pretty sure that was just her denture cream." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Camie and Evie together always spelled trouble and sometimes could be the absolute worst when they decided to zero in on someone. They were the perfect pair, both beautiful, both getting what they wanted. The two most fashion forward and edgy children on the island, being the daughters of a beauty queen and a fashion empress respectively, they are always the hottest topic in any social circle.

_Camie gave up bread, I'll give up bread too._

_Evie's wearing a denim jacket, they must be back in style._  

Thankfully they were on my side...well most of the time. When we were younger Evie and I actually weren't very close. She threw a party for her 6th birthday and I was the only one that wasn't invited. To get back at her, the next day at school, I threw a water balloon at her filled with dye that turned her hair this awful shade of blue. She was so mad that her and Camie ruined my clothes the very next day at school during lunch. I had to borrow whatever I could from the lost and found. Turns out the only thing they had was this horrible pink babydoll dress. When I came out of the lost and found Camie and Evie were waiting for me. In Evie's effort to wash out the dye it ended up turning her hair into a puke green. Camie and Evie were staring at me in the dress, on the front of it written in black marker was "Punk Bitch." We stared at each other and started laughing. Been friends ever since.

"Are you ladies done or can we get going? I don't want to miss out on the good food." At the door of the classroom stood Jay, son of Jafar. Standing at about 5'10 with long dark hair that came to his shoulders, wearing his black combat boots, dark red leather pants, and his standard patchwork red, gold, and black leather vest, Jay was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. And of course, like many others at Dragon Hall, I had the hugest crush on him growing up.

Years ago Gaston's sons thought it would be fun to pick on me, they being rather large 9 year olds roughly the size of row boats and me being small for my size at 11 years of age. Pathetic really, letting a bunch of 9 year olds pick on me but I've always been rather...petite. I was in the fetal position on the ground covering my face when Jay saw them and beat them all up. When I uncurled I looked up and he had his hand extended out towards me, a soft breeze going through his hair, skin all smooth and bronze, his mouth quirked to the side in a cocky smile, the sound of my bullies groaning on the floor. Needless to say my tiny 11 year old heart thought I met the prince of my dreams who had come to save me and take me away to live happily ever after. Although that wasn't the case when he opened his mouth a few seconds later, "wait your a boy? I thought you were a girl! What's with the long hair? And why are you so tiny? Oh man. This is so dumb." So, no love story there. Although Jay and I became friends after that, best friends actually, but he definitely wasn't the prince of my dreams. But he's still nice to look at.

"Alright let's go before Jay gets his panties in a twist" Camie snarked. Evie affectionately rolling her eyes at the two of them got up from her chair and turned to look back at me, "you coming?"

"Yeah yeah." I sighed. "I heard Madame Medusa was making some of her infamous roasted mice and grilled seagull sandwiches for lunch today in the cafeteria."

"Gross." Which of the three who said that, I'm not sure. But all of us wanted to say the same thing. Gross.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: Aug 17, 2017
> 
> EDITED: Aug 18, 2017
> 
> Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to give a brief introduction into what their day to day life would look like before they get off the Isle.
> 
> Just to warn you comments are moderated. I don't believe in spreading hate. Any comments with extreme amounts of profanity will be deleted. Comments that are a negative review I am okay with. You are entitled to your own opinion. But I do not like people who troll fansites just to hate on people's works for no real reason other than to be mean. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. But I'm sorry if you don't like my style of writing or storytelling. It is my first fic and I hope that I will improve with time.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Look forward to updates soon. I will post the second chapter hopefully later this week. I will try to update once a week. But life is life so who knows what might happen.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	2. The Isle of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of summary of the history of the island. Just laying some groundwork leading up to the bigger picture. Also just some Mal and Jay time cause why not. Hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: Aug 18, 2017

\---

I guess this story's "Once Upon A Time" started with the heroes' "Happily Ever After." When the heroes won their battles and their wars they celebrated in their freedom from the darkness. The villains either locked away or dead no longer held the world in crippling fear. For a while they enjoyed life. Being able to sleep at night without worry and terror, knowing that they were all safe in their homes, that all is right with the world. And yet, in their happiness they couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Soon they realized that what they were missing was justice, or rather...revenge. Sure they were all living better lives but what of the villains? Locked away in a dungeon for all eternity, even death, all of it seemed too...nice. Why should they get off easy for all the horrible things they put the world through? And so the heroes devised a plan. They summoned their best sorcerers, enchantresses, magicians, and wizards and used, what was deemed by mystic law, forbidden magic to restore life to those villains who were dead. Then they gathered the rotten and the wicked and left them all stranded on an island. On this island they would spend their days living off the waste of the world. Spoiled food, tattered clothes, broken technology, all of it junk and garbage to remind the villains that they too were just that, garbage. While the rest of the world lived in riches and splendor, they were to live in the leftovers of the people they once ruled. The island itself was a long forgotten kingdom left in ruins, a fitting place for the people that soon too would one day be left forgotten.

Things are actually a lot different on the Isle than one would expect. In the beginning the Isle was filled with chaos. Thieves, rapists, pillagers, murderers, all who committed crimes or acts of evil were thrown on the island along with the Villains. Every man for himself total anarchy ravaged the island. The Villains, they knew that to survive they needed to create order and law. But how do you make people who have broken laws themselves follow new ones? Simple, the Villains did what they do best, performed acts so evil that they soon took control of the island because the inhabitants were too afraid to cross them. No one speaks of what is referred too as the "Before" because they feared they would meet the same fate as those who tried and failed to stand against them. And so the remaining prisoners fell in line and followed the rules established by the new self-proclaimed Queen of the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent.

The first thing they did was take the prisoners who rebelled along with the prisoners who could not be trained and sent them off to a smaller island aptly named the Isle of the Doomed. It is on this island that those prisoners who did not adhere to the new regime were fed to former goblins of Maleficent who had gone crazy and had become cannibals. With the remaining prisoners the Villains started to rebuild the ruined kingdom. From the thrown away food they made compost and fertilized part of the land. Taking out the seeds from the fruits and vegetables they were able to grow edible crops. Those with the sharpest of minds took apart and reconfigured the pieces of machinery found on the island allowing them to step into the age of technology. Many more things that were a standard of living on the mainland became available to them, indoor plumbing, central air conditioning systems, electricity, and so on that the island became less of a prison and more of a fully functional city. Soon there were bakeries, grocery stores, clothing shops, salons, restaurants, even a hospital. 

The reason why the Villains fought so hard for all of this was because some of them found out they were pregnant. Maleficent, Ravenna, Cruella, Ursula, even the women who belonged to the male Villains Jafar, Hook, Gaston, all of them were due to have children.

They all agreed that raising their children in filth and poverty was not ideal. They wanted their children to grow strong and have an education. They wanted their children to have the opportunities they did not. Now it's not like them having children all of a sudden made them change their ways. No, not at all. What they wanted was to train them from the time they were born to become the perfect villains. Each one of them became who they were at different moments in their lives, suffering some awful tragedy that was the point of origin to how they turned into villains. But they weren't born this way, they became villains overtime, wasting years, making mistakes, and having to struggle to become the evil that they are now. With the next generation soon to be born why waste any time when they can show them the proper ways to be wicked. And so they set out to accomplish this task. Ruling the island was the first step. Building a kingdom to be their children's playground was the next. And opening up an academy, Dragon Hall, was the final one. 

Of course, things weren't going to be easy.

When the King of Auradon, King Adam Beast, discovered what they were doing he sent Yen Sid, a powerful sorcerer to keep an eye on them. He was appointed the Professor of Weird Science at Dragon Hall, a mandatory class for all students. Yen Sid was to be a reminder to the Villains that the King, although far away, still had the power to reach them. But overtime as the Villain Kids got older King Adam lost interest in the happenings of the islands inhabitants because he too had his own family to tend to. King Adam and Queen Belle had a son, Prince Benjamin Beast, around the same age as the children of the Isle of the Lost. Soon King Adam had forgotten the Villains and their kids and focused on his son and his kingdom. With the barrier around the Isle, it no longer posed a threat. Why spend another moment on something so insignificant when he could be spending it with his family? And so he did just that, spending these past few years with his wife and son lost in his happily ever after. While the King was living his life, Maleficent and the other Villains were living theirs. A kingdom of their own needed to be run. And their children needed training. 

So off to school the children went where they learned math, science, history, and writing. But they also studied subjects that would aid them in becoming better villains than their parents. Subjects such as Secrecy and Espionage, Battle Tactics, Schemes, and Plots, Picket Pocketing and Slight of Hand, Beauty and Vanity for Charm and Seduction, as well as Magic and Potions. Even though magic was neutralized when the barrier was put into place the Villains believed that one day the barrier would fall and that all children who were born with magical talent should be educated in the mystic arts. But mysticism wasn't the only arts class that was available. Music, Art, Dance, and Acting were all classes that were taught. Yen Sid believed the children should be able to express themselves in a positive outlet. The Villains saw this as an opportunity to have their children learn to become stronger in certain skills like being better liars in theater class. The children saw this as an opportunity to have fun from their brutal regimen of constant training. The most popular classes being music and dance, the children used their skills in these arts as a way to prove who was superior over the other. Not just the kids but the parents too, neither group was above bragging rights. And there was no greater way to garner bragging rights than the most prestigious event at Dragon Hall, the Halloween Spectacular. A performance is held where the students showcase their skills in dancing and singing. Whether they performed as a soloist or as a group the acts were scored by the audiences' screams. At the end of the night their would be three awards. One for the Soloists, the other for Group, and the final award for the best performance between the two. The soloist and the group performances are awarded Shrieking Pumpkin Trophies. But the overall winner would be crowned Scream King(s) or Queen(s). The entries privately auditioned for Yen Sid in order to make it fair. And then Yen Sid chooses who advances to the next round where the audience decides the winner. This festival is the social event of the year on the Isle. Last years winners were Uma for soloist and Mal and the others for Group. Uma ultimately won taking the title of Scream Queen for herself. Needless to say the four Villain Kids did NOT have a pleasant talk at home. So this year, the 3rd Annual Halloween Spectacular, Mal, Evie, Camie, and Jay were prepared to take it all.

\---

"Last year we lost to Uma. Even though we won with 'Rotten to the Core' the audience liked 'What's My Name?' even more. This year Camie, Evie, and I all advanced to the Finals along with Uma. And our group also made it to Finals...but so did Uma. I swear to Chernabog if we lose again I will feed all our back up dancers to the goblins." This year was crucial. After last years devastating loss none of us can afford to lose again. A year later and I can still feel where mother beat me with her staff. At the end of it I had a couple of fractured ribs, a broken collarbone, my shoulder was dislocated and a sprained wrist. I know the others didn't fair so well either.

"Hey! I happen to be one of those back-up dancers." Jay chuckled lowly. Out of the four of us his punishments were always the lightest in comparison. His father being appointed Grand Vizier to my mother Jay needed to be in top shape to carry out his orders. If he ever received any beatings Jafar always made sure he'd still be able to walk the next day so that Jay would remain useful. My own mother never held back, if I disobeyed or failed her in anyway there was never any kindness shown. After the beating I received last year mother left me in the basement for a week, no light, no food, no water. I was lucky enough that the leaking pipes hadn't been repaired yet and I drank from as many droplets as I could. Jay had to carry me to the hospital when mother opened the basement. It took all of his willpower not to attack my mother as soon as he saw me. He stayed by my side as much he could for the six weeks that I was in the hospital. The girls had visited too, usually bringing my homework with them to make sure I didn't fall behind. The nurses never said anything when they had slept in the room with me. We'd all been there so many times over the years they never really bothered us about it anymore. But I really didn't want to end up back in the basement. Especially since this year I've been so good in keeping mother happy. So Jay understood why I was so stressed about winning this year.

"Our group performance is gonna blow them away. Even I'm impressed by it and I'm dancing in it. And with the three of you in the Finals? There's no way that Uma will stand a chance." Jay said with complete confidence.

"Yeah I guess we'll see. If we do lose tomorrow though, promise me you'll kill me before my mother does." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Of course."

"I'm being serious."

"I know."

"I want to punch you in the face."

"I love you too."

"Why are we friends?"

Jay laughs a deep laugh. I try not to smile at him. "Don't worry so much your highness. You'll get worry wrinkles."

"Call me your highness again and I'll kill you."

"Okay."

"I'm being serious."

"I know."

"UUGGGHHH."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: Aug 18, 2017
> 
> Okay! Chapter 2 done. I know that "What's My Name" had Harry Hook rapping but think of it more as Uma feat. Harry Hook. She's still the main focus of the song. And the pirate crew are just her back-up dancers. "Rotten to the Core" had all four of them singing in it evenly so it's a Group song. I wasn't going to have the characters randomly break out into song so I thought of a different way to introduce music into the story.
> 
> I know Ben hasn't shown up yet but we're getting there. Again laying the groundwork for the bigger picture. Probably another chapter or two with the VK's on the Isle before they're shipped off to Auradon Prep. Next up is the Halloween Spectacular.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	3. The Halloween Spectacular Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the big day. The Halloween Spectacular!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Chapter 3 is here. I know I said about once a week but some things came up and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post it next week. I'll be posting Chapter 4 as well.
> 
> EDITED : December 10, 2017

\---

Today was the day of the Halloween Spectacular. The actual competition wouldn't be until later tonight but they had a farmers market for throughout the day. At night there were a couple of haunted houses set up but almost everyone looked forward to the corn maze, other than the competition. They let loose a couple of the cannibal goblins from the Isle of the Doomed. You have to make it to the end of the maze before they catch you. They have handlers nearby to make sure no ones completely maimed to death. Although there was that one year a goblin came close. But honestly that was Gil's fault. He thought if he beat up the goblin he could keep it as a pet. Dumbass.

Because it was Halloween school was canceled so I was currently at home sitting on my bed. It was late in the afternoon, I had already finished most of my chores for the day. With my headphones on I was reviewing both my solo song and the group song. Jay had spent the morning going over the routines with all of the dancers making sure they were prepared for the performance. Camie and Evie are part of the planning committee so they had been at school practically all day getting everything set up. Evie had finished all of the decorations earlier in the day. She had our costumes for tonight, I needed to head over soon to start getting ready. Camie worked with the stage and tech crew making sure all of the mics and lights were working properly so she was still at school. Evie, Jay, and I were gonna meet her at the school, she decided she'd just get ready there since she had no time to go home or go to Evie's. Speaking of Evie's I really needed to go or I was going to be late. After the songs played for about the hundredth time that day I took off my headphones, packed my stuff, exited my room and made a beeline for the door trying to avoid my mother.

" **Malchior**."

Damn it. So much for that.

"Yes mother?" I said as I approached the living room. She was sitting in her black high back chair, Diaval perched on the arm rest. Mother was petting his head as she turned to look at me. "Tonight is an important night. I expect the best from you. You and you're little brat pack better succeed."

"Yes mother."

"Do. Not. Embarrass me."

"Yes mother."

"You can go now."

With that I quickly turned around and headed to the door. "Oh, and Malchior?" I stood still, hand on the doorknob. "I had the goblins repair those leaky pipes in the basement." It was silent for a few seconds which meant the conversation was truly over, the threat behind her words very clear. Exiting the flat I practically flew down the stairs to the shop level and ran into the alleyway. I leaned against the wall dropping my bag on the floor trying to catch my breath. Chills going throughout my body, arms and legs tingling, I could feel my eyes start to lose focus as I kept picturing the basement. The moldy smell, the sound of the water dripping, the complete and total darkness.

"Mal!" All of a sudden I felt warm, safe. Arms wrapped around me as I felt Jay bring my head to his chest. "Come on Mal, breathe. It's okay." Jay taking exaggerated breaths, trying to get me to breathe with him. In. Out. In. Out. After my breathing started to finally even itself we just stood there, me resting against him with my face buried in his chest, he soothingly rubbing my back. After a while I pushed against his chest letting him know I was alright. "Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here?"

"Evie sent me. You're late."

"Of course I am." I bent down to pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder. Having caught my bearings I look at Jay. He was wearing all black- black ripped jeans, black boots, and a black open vest with a black choker and eyeliner. "Is Camie's song first on the set list?"

"Yeah, she told Evie before she left. Evie is right after Uma and you close out the first half. Uma opens the second half. We close the show. We need to go though. Evie needs to finish putting on my costume."

"Right. Let's go." I said as I begin to head towards the opening of the alley.

"You wanna talk about it before we leave?"

I stop and look over my shoulder. Jay still standing by the wall a look of concern on his face. I look down at the floor, "Not really."

"Okay." He comes up behind me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and he looks down at me. We smile. "Alright enough with the feelings let's get going before Evie murders us and dumps our bodies in a ditch somewhere."

\---

"Mal! You are SO lucky I needed to costume the dancers or your body would currently be in a ditch somewhere rotting." Evie glares at me as she finishes pinning one of the dancers' hair back. Evie's own hair is curled waving over one shoulder. Her make-up already done with black wing-tipped eyeliner and glossy blue colored lip stick. Shooting Evie the most innocent smile I could muster, which wasn't all that convincing, I walked over to her. After Jay came to get me we headed straight to the school. With my being late Evie told Jay for us to meet her there so she could work on everyone else so that by the time I did make it to the school she would only need to worry about me. The dancers all ready to go were covered in various colors with feathers and faux fur here and there. Their make-up made to have them look like different types of animals. They exited the backstage area to go wait in the wings.

"But you wouldn't cause you need me for tonight...That and I'm your favorite."

"The only thing I favor is my own reflection. Start changing. I need to finish putting feathers on Jay." She hands me a black garment bag and a pair of black leather dress shoes.

Jay groans at that, "You guys are lucky I like you enough to be put through this kind of torture. People have been staring at me all day."

Evie smacks the back of his head, "Oh shut it street rat. You know you like the attention." Jay shoots her a cocky grin.

"Where's Camie?" I ask as I walk over to one of the changing rooms. There were curtains on rods set up back stage for the performers to use for quick changes during the show. "She's doing her make up in the bathroom. She's already dressed. And then I need to do your make-up and then I need to change into my dress."

I place the shoes on the table and hang the garment bag on the coat rack. I start to take off my clothes when I hear, "30 Minutes to showtime!"

"Shit, fuck, damn it." I hear Evie curse on the other side of the curtain. "Okay Jay your done. Mal change faster. Camie! Hurry up I need to check your make-up and costume one more time!"

I unzip the garment bag after I've stripped down revealing a black button down shirt with lace long sleeves. "Evie this is gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I know. I designed it. Now hurry up."

I put on the shirt and the tightly fitted black dress pants. Putting on my leather belt and putting my shoes on as well I look in the mirror to see if there's anything sticking out. I leave the top button undone and pop the collar out before I exit the changing room as Camie exits the bathroom she asks, "How do I look?" She had on black leather over-the-knee boots, black high wasted leather shorts, a bedazzled bralette, a crop top leather jacket that had feathers along the collar and fringe down the back with a spiked dog collar around her neck. Her hair slicked back on the sides and the top of her hair teased out in a faux hawk, her eyes had a smokey look to them with her lips stained a dark blood red. "Wild!" I reply.

"Perfect." She gives a wicked smile as she walks over to me adjusting the collar and buttoning up that top button. "You, my dear, look positively sinful. Those pants make your ass look amazing!" She gives it a quick slap and I yelp in surprise. "Can we not?" I can't help but blush as she laughs. "Can't help but smack what you put out there," she winks at me.

"Alright you two let me take a look!" Evie rushes over with her make up bag. She grabs Camie by the chin and turns her head this way and that. Having found nothing wrong she hums her approval and sends Camie on her way before she walks over to me. "Camie's right, you do look good. I wasn't entirely sure about the lace sleeves but on you it's perfect. Provocative without revealing too much." She has me spin around, and as soon as I face the back there's a resounding smack.

"Hey!"

"What?" Evie says innocently, "I couldn't help it! You're the one who put it out there." Camie shouts back, _'that's what I said!'_ before she disappears onto the mainstage. I give Evie a blank stare. She giggles back, "Alright, alright I'll keep my hands off the merchandise. Now let me do your make-up." She drags me over to one of the chairs and pushes me into my seat. She rifles through her bag before she finds what she's looking for and pulls out some eyeliner. "Tonight is going to be amazing!" Evie squeals as she finishes up having me stand. She walks around me making sure everything is in place. "Good. Good." She says to herself as she nods in approval. "Alright let me go put on my dress, I'm gonna need help zipping it up." She disappears behind one of the curtains. A few minutes go by before she steps out. Her dress was a corset high-low tulle dress. The corset looked like it was made from belt straps with the buckles going down the sides and the skirt had black tulle with what looked like blue satin underneath. She had on five inch high strapped stilettos that had spikes across the toe line and along the ankle strap. And she topped it off with a tiara in her head. She turns her back towards me so that I can zip her up. She steps away as I finish, "You look like a princess. An evil one, but a princess nonetheless." I can't help but say in awe.

"Thanks, I know. Please! Continue to stare at me and praise me in my beauty." She poses against the wall as she over flutters her lashes making kissy lips at me. "Okay the moment has passed." We laugh as she walks back over to me. She takes my hand as she does a little twirl. I put her arm in mine and we walk to the main stage. We head on over to Camie and Jay both of them talking with the dancers. As we reach them they send the dancers away and turn towards us. "This is it. The night we've been preparing for. No ones gonna stop us." I say and look at them as they look at me, determination in their eyes.

"Rotten?"

"To the Core."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent makes an appearance! And some more Jay and Mal time. I know I know, no ones performed yet but I wanted to make that it's own chapter. So the performances will start in the next one.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	4. The Halloween Spectacular Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performances!!! Camie, Evie, and Mal take to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own any of the songs used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> EDITED : December 10, 2017

\---

"Welcome everyone to the Halloween Spectacular!" The audience applauds as Dr. Facilier starts the show. "On this most ghoulish of nights we have gathered together for what is to be the greatest show you have ever seen! We have some new faces in the Finals," the audiences applauds weakly, "and we also have our returning champions from the Group category, The Rotten Four!" The audience cheers and applauds loudly. "Yes! The Rotten Four are back again in the group finals. Not only that but three of them are also in the solo finals!" The audience cheers again.

"And of course, we have last years Scream Queen in the finals as well!" The audience starts chanting her name Uma, Uma, Uma.  
"Settle down, settle down. Contain your excitement...cause Uma and her Pirate Crew are also in the group finals!" The audience starts screaming at that.

"Yes, yes an amazing show indeed! Now to start off the show we have none other than the daughter of the woman who once had the greatest fashion empire in the land, who's very name gives puppies nightmares. Here she is folks! The fashion heiress, Camie de Vil!"

\---

Darkness takes the stage as the dancers get into place, Camie standing at the center, the dancers lining up around her. As the music starts the curtains begin to open and Camie looks up, a fierce glare set on her face-

_For those who don't know me_  
_I can get a bit crazy_  
_Have to get my way_  
_Twenty four hours a day_  
_'Cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere_  
_Just gives me mad attention_  
_Like I'm under inspection_  
_I always get a ten_  
_'Cause I'm built like that_

Camie struts from one side of the stage to the other all eyes captivated by her every movement.

_I go through guys like_  
_Money flying out the hands_  
_They try to change me_  
_But they realize they can't_  
_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_  
_If you're gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't can't_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't be tamed_

As the crowd claps along to the beat the dancers hit their mark as they finish out the song.

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't can't_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't be tamed_

The audience screams as Camie stands there with the dancers in a tableaux. The applause loud, people screaming her name.

"Now that's what I call a performance. Let's give it up for her one more time!" The crowd continues to cheer as Camie leaves the stage.

"Moving on to the next number of the night. We have last years winner, daughter of Ursula, the Scream Queen, UMA!"

\---

*Meanwhile Backstage*

"Camie that was great!" Evie says as she rushes forward and gives Camie a hug. "The crowd loved you! I don't know how anyone is suppose to follow after that, let alone Uma." Camie blushes under the attention she was getting from Evie. "Seriously though! That was amazing!"

"Okay okay I think she gets it! You better stop before she passes out from blushing too much." I laugh out as Camie's face was completely red. "Great job though. You really were amazing."

"Thanks guys." Camie says uncharacteristically bashful.

"Hey what about me? I didn't sing but those dance moves? Come on." Jay walked over towards us, towel in hand, wiping off the sweat from his face. We all laugh at Jay as he pouted in our direction.

_Because the night is young_  
_And it's just begun_  
_Let's get it started, get it started_  
_And go till the sun comes up_  
_The night is young_  
_The night is young_  
_The night is young_

"Sounds like I'm not the only one doing great out there. The crowd is really loving Uma," Camie says. And they were, cheering loud and jumping around to the beat.

"Well we can't let that get in our heads. I still have my song and Mal's song is gonna blow them all away. We got this." Evie says confidently pumping her fist in the air. "Hurry up Jay. You still need to change into costume for my number."

"Yeah yeah I'm going I'm going." Jay says walking to the back. "No appreciation for what I do. I was just as good as everyone else," he mutters to himself as he begins taking off his vest before he reaches the changing rooms. A couple of the girls working backstage blushing while blatantly staring at his abs. One of the girls faint as blood runs down from her nose. "Honestly, I can't take him anywhere." I sigh.

\---

"And the night is truly young as we still have more in store for you. Up next we have the Isle's 'IT' girl, the fairest of them all," Ravenna shoots Dr. Facilier a glare, "second fairest of them all, the beautiful Miss Evie!"

The curtains open and Evie walks on stage. A giant dining room table makes up the scene with various food laid out on top of it. As she reaches her chair Jay steps up behind her wearing a suit, pulling out her seat. She sits down and the music starts.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
_I could show you incredible things_  
_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
_Saw you there and I thought_  
_Oh my God, look at that face_  
_You look like my next mistake_  
_Love's a game, want to play?_

She teases the crowd, winking at them

_New money, suit and tie_  
_I can read you like a magazine_  
_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
_And I know you heard about me_  
_So hey, let's be friends_  
_I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
_Grab your passport and my hand_  
_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever_  
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_You can tell me when it's over_  
_If the high was worth the pain_  
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_'Cause you know I love the players_  
_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless_  
_Or with a nasty scar_  
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_But I've got a blank space baby_  
_And I'll write your name_

She gets up from her chair and walks over to Jay pulling his tie and bringing his face to hers.

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
_I could show you incredible things_  
_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
_You're the king baby I'm your Queen_  
_Find out what you want_  
_Be that girl for a month_  
_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

She stomps away dragging Jay with her. She rounds on him.

_Screaming, crying, perfect storm_  
_I can make all the tables turn_  
_Rose gardens filled with thorns_  
_Keep you second guessing like_  
_"Oh my God, who is she?"_  
_I get drunk on jealousy_  
_But you'll come back each time you leave_

She leans into Jays arms almost like she's going to whisper in his ear.

_'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

The audience is completely mesmerized by Evie as she walks the stage strutting around Jay shoving him this way and that.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless_  
_Or with a nasty scar_  
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_But I've got a blank space baby_  
_And I'll write your name_

The audience cheers as she finishes the song. Jay knocked down to the floor her heel on his back. Sending another wink the audiences way she leaves the stage.

\---

*Backstage*

"Seriously Evie couldn't you have been a little bit more gentle? Those heels are fucking pointy." Jay says as he rubs his shoulder.

"Nope. It needed to look authentic." Evie smiles as she pats him on the back. "Don't be such a baby it's not like you're bleeding." Jay grumbles at that and walks over towards me wrapping me up in a hug. "Maaaaal! Evie's being mean to me!" Jay whines as he smashes his face between my neck and shoulder.

"Maybe we should've had Jay wear that pink dress instead." Evie whispers loudly to Camie.

"I'm not a punk bitch!" Jay barks back.

"No you are not. You are a big strong man who does manly things and is the manliest of men of all the men in the world" I say cooing at him like one would to a small child, rubbing his back making little shushing noises.

"Mal! You're up next. Get into place!" One of the stage crew yells. Evie pushes Jay off me, he with an indignant _hey!_ , to check out my outfit. She brushes off imaginary dust from my shoulders and fixes my imaginary tie. "Go knock 'em dead."

\---

"Alright we've reached the last soloist of the night. We have had some great performances so far. Let's see if this next one can stand against them. Presenting our last singer, the Prince of Darkness, Mal!"

The crowd applauds as the curtains open. Fog has covered the stage. Candelabras of varying heights all spread out. The candles giving off a sultry glow. I stand alone center stage, microphone in front of me.

_Oh, yeah_

_Don't need permission_  
_Made my decision to test my limits_  
_'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_  
_Start what I finished_  
_Don't need no hold up_  
_Taking control of this kind of moment_  
_I'm locked and loaded_  
_Completely focused, my mind is open_

The audience is quiet as my voice fills the silence.

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a Dangerous Villain_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

I grasp the mic stand as if it were a person.

_Nothing to prove and_  
_I'm bulletproof and_  
_Know what I'm doing_  
_The way we're movin' like introducing_  
_Us to a new thing_

My hands going up and down, lightly brushing it as if it were someone's face.

_I wanna savor, save it for later_  
_The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_  
_'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_  
_I live for danger_

The crowd screams as Jay enters the stage completely shirtless, wearing nothing but his leather pants, top button undone.

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
_Don't ya stop, boy_

His steps slow as he sway his hips.

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a Dangerous Villain_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

He comes up behind me, his hands slowly going up caressing my arms and coming down my sides.

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

He wraps his arms around my waist. His nose tracing a line along my neck.

_All guys wanna be like that_  
_Bad guys underneath, like that_  
_You know how I'm feeling inside_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

He places a kiss upon my shoulder as he stares out into the crowd, the audience is going crazy as Jay unbuttons my shirt from my neck to mid-chest.

_All guys wanna be like that_  
_Bad guys underneath, like that_  
_You know how I'm feeling inside_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

He pulls me away from the mic and into his arms as we waltz around the stage. The audience has gone quiet as they watch us. His hands go down my back as mine find his hair. He dips me and as I lean my head back he kisses my neck. The audience SCREAMS.

He lifts me back up and brings me back to the mic.

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a Dangerous Villain_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Jay begins to dance alone. Rolling his hips, popping to the beat.

_All guys wanna be like that_  
_Bad guys underneath like that_  
_You know how I'm feeling inside_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_  
_All guys wanna be like that_  
_Bad guys underneath like that_  
_You know how I'm feeling inside_  
_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
_(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
_(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

_Somethin' 'bout you_

As the curtains begin to close Jay pulls me toward him and holds me, faces slowly inching towards each other as if to kiss.

When the curtains are shut we smile at each other. I laugh as Jay lifts me in the air. "We did it! Holy fuck we did it! Do you hear the audience? They're going nuts!" Jay says as he puts me down. Camie and Evie rush over towards the both of us. "Hades that was hot!" Evie says as she brings me into a hug. "When Jay dipped you and kissed your neck? Unf." Rolling her eyes back Evie turns to Jay, "That's gonna haunt me for weeks!"

"Great job boys. That was quite the show. You should've seen your father's face Jay. He looked like he ate a lemon," laughed Camie as she clapped him on the back, Jay groaning in response. "You had the crowd eating out of your hands though. There's no way Uma could beat that." Camie says as she gives me a hug. "You should've seen her. She was furious! Stomped off with her little pirate crew chasing after her." Evie giggled. The four of us left the stage heading back to our dressing area. Both Camie and Evie were already changed into the group outfit, as well as the dancers.

"But enough of that. We need to get ready for the next number!"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought "Can't Be Tamed" would be perfect for Camie. She's a force to be reckoned with and no man can stop that.
> 
> I know the "Night is Young" was the song Freddie sang in the Wicked World Series. But China Anne McClain sang it. So I thought it was appropriate for her to sing it here.
> 
> "Blank Space" I thought would be adorable cause Evie is a flirt. So for me it's only natural that she has a string of boys she's left behind.
> 
> Mal and Jay in "Dangerous Villain." The song is originally "Dangerous Woman" but I wanted something sexy and this was one of my favorite songs so I changed Woman to Villain. It still works. And yes the kissing neck dip thing, I know I know, why twilight? But it was hot in the movie and kind of an iconic moment. And I needed something like that to seal the deal and top off this rather steamy interaction between the two.
> 
> Yes this is a Ben/Mal fic and no Jay/Mal will not be a thing in this. Jay danced in all three of the numbers. Things were just a little more heated in the last one. Sorry not sorry!


	5. The Halloween Spectacular Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad bitches don't cry, they get even."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the songs used in this fic. They belong to whoever owns them. Which isn't me.
> 
> Here's Chapter 5! I struggled so much in choosing the group song. I briefly touched on Uma's song. She's not the main focus so I didn't spend too much time on her. But yay! Finally finished it.
> 
> EDITED : December 11, 2017

\---

"And we are back! The solo rounds were Spectacular don't you think?" Dr. Facilier says to all the spectators. The audience responding in kind applauding and whistling. "Well the group round is going to be even better! Tonight we have your three finalists geared up and ready to go!" More cheering from the audience as they're all hyped up from the solo acts. "First up! We have the Daughters of the Sea with last years Scream Queen leading them. Accompanied by Uma's Pirate Crew give it up for The Sea Witches!"

 _Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising,_  
_On the horizon, yeah, walking down the street_  
_I feel the energy the world is demanding, the spaceship is landing._

 _Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back_  
_No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back_

 _I don't see red lights, I just see "Go"_  
_I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"_  
_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly_  
_There's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._  
_Don't be scared just_  
_Go, go, go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go_  
_Don't think about it_  
_Go, go, go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go, go, go_  
_Go, go, go, go_

\---

"Jay, I'm not sure I can do this. What if...what if it doesn't go as planned? What if- I don't know. What if everyone ends up laughing at me instead?" I turn towards Jay looking at him hopefully for some words of encouragement, a pep talk, anything! Having already gotten dressed backstage the girls and I were waiting to go up. The girls in the wings with their dance partners and me standing below the stage with Jay of course being paired with me. "Mal, you've been working on this since last years Halloween Spectacular. You thought out everything. What you wanted the costumes to look like, what the choreography should be, the lyrics, the music, you even planned out your grand entrance! I didn't even know this place even existed under the stage!" Jays says excitedly. _'Yeah well you don't wanna know why I know about this place,'_ I whisper under my breath looking down at the floor. "Hey enough of that. What was it you told me last year after Uma won?" Jay said lifting my head back up.

"Bad bitches don't cry, they get even."

"Yeah that's right. And you're the baddest bitch I know. So start acting like it before I tell everyone I've seen you cry like a baby."

"You do that and I'll shave your head." I say back with a glare.

"There we go. Better already." Jay says patting my shoulder. As much as I want to punch him in the face right now I did feel better. This has been a long time coming. Remembering everything that's happened, from three years ago to now. Letting all of those memories fuel my hate fire, I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open my eyes more determined than ever.

"Oh and Jay?" He turns to look at me, a what's up? in his eyes. Looking forward I say lowly, "If you ever call me a bitch again I will rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass." After that I'm met with complete silence...not for long though. As the center stage starts to roll up-

 

Jay chuckles "Ooh. Kinky."

\---

The stage is dark. A light shines on the left side. A single beam coming down. Camie enters the stage, wearing a stretchy metallic silver spaghetti strap mini dress, short red shaggy faux fur coat, a platinum colored U-shaped metal choker, and red ankle strap suede pumps, stepping into the light. Another beam of light from the right side of the stage comes down. Evie steps onto the stage wearing blue suede black strapped thigh high boots, a sheer shoulder black leather romper with black and blue tulle along the back waistline, and a blue leather choker. Then a light shines down to the center floor. The lights on the side shutting off the center lights rise up, Jay's back is to the audience. He's in black combat boots, black leather pants, and a white fishnet shirt under a distressed white tee topped off with a pirate hat. The crowd starts cheering knowing exactly who he's suppose to be. Jay turns around facing the audience crazy smirk on his face. He holds his hand out to the right, my hand taking his he pulls me out from behind him. Wearing black boots, purple leather pants, and a purple and green patchwork leather jacket, the audience starts to cheer again. The lights on the side turning back, a male dancer standing in front of each of the girls. As Jay leans down to kiss the back of my hand the music starts.

_This is a shout out to my ex_

The audience startle in surprise

 _Heard he in love with some other chick_  
_Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_  
_Forget that boy, I'm over it_

_I hope she gettin’ better sex_

A few gasps are heard

_Hope she ain't fakin’ it like I did, babe_

That one gets me a few whistles

_Took two long years to call it quits  
Forget that boy, I'm over it_

Sending a wink the crowds way I step back behind Jay. Camie stepping out from behind her dancer,

 _Guess I should say thank you_  
_For the hate yous and the tattoos_  
_Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_  
_Ain't sure I loved you anyway_

Evie and I stepping out from behind our dancers place our hands on their shoulders along with Camie.

_Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_

Dancing with our partners,

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_Well, I, I'm all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never bring me down_

The crowd's loving it and start to jump around cheering us on.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

Evie takes the lead and walks center stage pushing her "boy" away.

 _Oh, I burned up all your pics_  
_Then threw out all your gifts at home_  
_Yeah yeah, you took all you could get_  
_But you ain't getting this love no more_  
_‘Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit)_  
_Even though you broke my heart in two, baby_  
_But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new)_  
_Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh_

Leaving our men behind we strut forward on the next part, me taking the lead.

 _Guess I should say thank you_  
_For the "hate yous" and the tattoos_  
_Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_  
_Ain't sure I loved you anyway_  
_Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_

The three of us dancing in sync, jump around and hitting our marks on the stage.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never bring me down_

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_Well, I'm, I'm all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never bring me down_

As the music dies down a little I step forward and sing softly.

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am_

Looking right into the eyes of tonight's true star I sing the next words giving him a little wave. He shoots me a little smirk.

 _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_Well, I'm all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

The audience joins in on the chorus shouting it with us as we sing.

 _Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man (really quite the man)_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_  
_(Won't you just look at me now)_  
_Well, I'm, all the way up_  
_I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

 _Oh oh ooo woah oh_  
_Oh oh ooo woah oh_  
_Oh oh ooo woah oh_

_You'll never bring me down_

The music ending, the audience continues to cheer, applauding and whistling screaming our names, screaming my name. I look over trying to find those eyes in the audience...and he's gone. A smile spreads out on my face, Camie and Evie holding my hands wicked smiles on theirs.

We did it.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a little taste of Mal's past with her ex. Three guesses who? Hahaha.
> 
> Uma and the Sea Witches obviously being the McClain sisters. Used one of the songs they sang when they were promoting together as a girl group.
> 
> Shout Out to My Ex, took me forever to pick a group song but this one I think worked out nicely. Cause it gives a nice nod to what's gonna happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Also the waving? Yeah I LOVED when Perrie waved at Zayn during that part at the Brit Awards. Had to use it ;)
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	6. Harry Hook Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for a time we were happy, until we weren't.
> 
> EDITED : December 11, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of excited for this chapter. I had fun writing it. More about Mal's past is revealed. Have fun reading!

\---  
*Taking a stroll down memory lane*

 _Harry Hook_.

What's there to say?

He was a dreamboat in his own right. He was a first generation Villain Kid just like Camie, Evie, Jay, and I. We were only 13 years old when our dynamic changed. My group of "friends" was vastly different back then. It wasn't always just the Rotten Four. Harry, Uma, and Mad Maddy were all a part of our little gang. The Seven Deadly Sins we were known as back then.

Gluttony, Mad Maddy. She was always eating. Every time we passed a food stall she'd take something without paying and devour it. She had a particular craving for goat leg. One of the meats afforded to us on the island. Sometimes, when we'd wait on the Goblin Wharf for new shipments to arrive from Auradon, she'd dig in the trashcans nearby and eat any thrown away food. She was quite cranky when she hasn't had anything to eat in awhile. Always irritable between feedings.

Sloth, Jay. This one was rather surprising to us when the people dubbed him sloth but in a way it made sense. Jay, working for his father, was busy a lot of the time. Not many people knowing what it is he does...gathering secrets, Jay was always in the shadows no one ever knowing he was there. Sometimes one could feel a presence nearby but not knowing where it came from, it was usually Jay. The moments where Jay wasn't working and he happened to be out with us, he usually ended falling asleep somewhere. Exhausted from working late into the night Jay usually caught up on sleep in school, sometimes took naps in random places through out the town. So when he was dubbed sloth he used it to his advantage. Openly sleeping in random places people would forget he was there, unbeknownst to them that he was actually awake gathering more intel for his father.

Greed, Camie. This one a rather easy one to explain. Cruella was one of the biggest fashion icons back in the day. She started her own company which rose to be one of the biggest fashion brands in the world, rightfully calling it a fashion empire. When she was imprisoned on the Isle she lost everything of course. But when the Isle was undergoing a new world order she started another company from scratch. Rebuilding everything she once was Cruella was a fashion empress once again. Being the daughter of an empress, Camie got pretty much anything she ever wanted and more. Spoiled with toys, gifts, fashion, and faux fur Camie always wanted more and more. Greed was a fitting name.

Pride, Evie. This one was also pretty self-explanatory. Ravenna, her mother, was a woman obsessed with youth. Having a daughter she taught her that beauty was everything. And so Evie did everything she could to make herself "more" beautiful. Bathing in goats milk, only using mineral-rich makeup, becoming a vegetarian, also befriending Camie. Being friends with the daughter of a fashion mogul Evie would have access to the latest trends. Naturally Camie and Evie became real friends because they had too much in common. Both greedy, both vain, although Evie ultimately being the vainest that she won the title of Pride.

Lust, Harry. Surprisingly Harry took the title instead of Jay. Sure Jay was extremely handsome and very charming, using his looks to get his way many a time. But Harry? He was a flirt. More so than Evie ever was. Where as Jay was handsome Harry was... _sexy_. Having that natural sexual appeal he flirted with everyone. Hair looking like he just had a good shag, eyes smoldering and accentuated with his guy-liner making his baby blue eyes even more hypnotizing, a confident sexy smirk, and tall. Both he and Jay were tall for 13, standing at about 5'9 while the rest of us were somewhere around the 4'5-4'7 range. Sexualizing a 13 year old is pretty skeevy but Harry looked anything but a child. Whomever his target was never stood a chance. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear, caressing your arm, lips a shy kiss away from touching skin, all the while he was robbing you blind of your possessions. The only person his flirting never really worked with? Me.

Wrath, Mal, me...I? Anyways, I was an angry child growing up. Rightfully so when you had a mother who didn't love you, one who resented you the second you were born, practically hating you finding out that you were born a boy instead of a girl. For the first five years of my life she dressed me up in dresses, putting makeup on me, even piercing my ears. It wasn't until I had a play date with Maddy I found that I wasn't a girl, that I was in fact a boy. Maddy and I were always thought of as twins. My hair was a lighter purple when I was a kid and Maddy having purple hair as well we both looked pretty similar. On days mother didn't want to deal with me she would drop me off at Madame Mim's telling me to spend time with my real family. And I would play in the backyard with Maddy, actually believing she and I were related. One such play date Maddy told me that she overheard her grandmother talking, complaining about how Maleficent left her _son_ with her again. Not knowing what she was talking about I asked old Madame Mim and she told me the truth. That I was born a boy and that my mother dressed me up like a girl cause she hated that I wasn't born one. That she, Madame Mim, was not my family, that I had no family, that Maleficent was the only family I ever had and ever will. Being five not knowing how to properly process information and emotion I went to the very first one that made itself available, anger. I threw a tantrum trashing Madame Mim's...well, what could only be described back then as a hovel, even going outside where Maddy was and chopping off all her dolls heads. As I got older that rage never subsided. Throwing dye in Evie's hair, splashing one of Cruella's **real** fur coats with paint (Camie disappeared for a week after that returning to school with an arm cast and a patch over her eye), dumping a bucket of raw eggs on Gil (which is what led to his brothers coming over and beating me up), even getting Jay in trouble by sending him to the wrong place having him miss a pick up for a package his father needed all because he wouldn't spend the day with me. I truly was a terror. The only one who helped quell that anger at that time? Harry.

Envy, Uma. Another one that's easy to explain. Although Uma was first generation like the rest of us she was always rather...short. Shorter than even me. She always looked like a little kid following the big kids around. One time Uma made me so mad that I called her Shrimpy at school, the name stuck to her like tar and feathers. She hated being short, hated being underestimated. What she hated even more was always being compared to me. How I excelled in school, how the villagers feared me more than she, how my mother was Queen of the Isle and her mother reduced to working a seafood restaurant. She was always jealous of everything I had, my reputation, my close friendship with the others...my boyfriend.

\---  
*Almost Two years ago*

The seven of us having grown up together we were quite the gang. Overtime, as we got older feelings changed. Specifically between Harry and I. With him being a flirt he always tried to make a move on me. Not that I ever fell for it. Being best friends with Jay I've seen my fair share of cringey pick-up lines and what not. Instead of leaving me alone Harry saw that as a challenge. For a year since we were thirteen he would try and seduce me. Not giving in I always pushed him away. That is, until my 14th birthday. Celebrating, just the seven of us, we were on Harry's dads boat the Jolly Roger. Everyone was wandering around after I blew out the candles on my cake, I was sitting up in the crow's nest looking out to sea wondering if the Jolly Roger would make it past the barrier so I could travel the world. Stuck in my own world I didn't hear Harry climb up behind me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He says. Startled I turn around. He continues on, "the open sea." He gestures to it. "Sitting on this ship can be maddening sometimes. Not being able to take it out to see the world. It's why father hardly ever comes on it anymore." He walks over what little space there is and shares the view with me. I look at him wondering what his angle was, he was resting his arms on the wall of the nest looking out a far away look in his eyes. Not seeing anything of suspicion I turn back, eyes on the sea as well. "I've been trying to figure out why none of my...tactics have been working on you." He inquires curiously.

"Maybe it's because you're not as attractive as you think you are." I smirk at him.

"No that's not it." Shaking his head like that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

Snorting in response, "okay why don't you enlighten me then."

Turning his head to look at me, typical sexy confident smirk on his face, "you're not looking to fool around. You're looking for love." Not even letting myself openly react to that, I remain still. Harry turns back looking towards the ocean. "Unlike the others on this god forsaken Isle, power isn't everything to you. No. The way you look out to the sea, you want to leave. But you can't. So you stand here looking out the way you do, in class sometimes too, hoping that someday some prince will come save you. And the only way that'll ever happen is if you fall in love." The crashing of waves can be heard far out by the cliffs, seagulls squawking overhead, our friends laughing together down below. "Wow. That's quite the accusation. And all of this is founded on what? The mindless ramblings of a pathetic pirate?" I say quietly but filled with so much anger.

"I know this to be true cause the way you look out at the sea...it's the way I look you." Anger instantly dissipating, I snap my head in surprise at Harry, he continuing on, "At first it was all about getting your attention. It didn't matter what I did, how much money I stole or how many fights I've won, you always looked at Jay like he was this... _Hero_." Harry spitting the word out as if it were poison. "I was jealous. I wanted you to look at me that way. But nothing worked, not once did you acknowledge my worth. And so I watched you, and I learned. And the you I discovered? That's the you I want to see me."

And so I saw him. Standing there in that crow's nest I felt like I really saw him for the first time. Not this facade of a character he built, but the one underneath it all. Before me wasn't a man but a boy, looking for the same thing I was. A place to belong. He asked me out again, and this time I said yes. And so for a time we were happy. Until, we weren't.

\---  
*Back in the Present*

  
Exiting the stage the audience still applauding we head to the backstage area waiting for awards to start. Just before we reach the doors standing before us was none other than Harry Hook.

"Hello Love." Eyes shining brightly, a wide almost crazed look in them, a grimace of a smile pulled to the side of his face. "That was quite the show." He applauds slowly. "I _really_ enjoyed it." Harry says walking closer, the four of us standing still. Shooting me the most condescending, mocking wink,

"Even that little bit about me at the end there."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hook FINALLY makes his appearance. I know ya'll want some Ben but he's making his way slowly but surely.
> 
> And I know I said one or two chapters till Auradon but I passed that a while ago. Sorry!!! But I promise we'll get there. Cause I really want to delve into that part of the story soon.
> 
> The ages are different than in the actual movie-verse but I'll explain my reasonings later. For now enjoy! 
> 
> I'll post another chapter tomorrow. It's half-written already. And I'll probably be up most of tonight anyways, so I'll try and work through.
> 
> Thanks for the love!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	7. Harry Hook Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I really do hate being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Enjoy reading!
> 
> EDITED : December 11, 2017

\---  
*About A Year And a Half Ago*

It's been six months since my birthday. Things had been going great with Harry. On our first date we broke into the old church Frollo served at and took all the money Frollo guilted the patrons into handing over. On our second we snuck into the children's ward at the school and set up a rather terrifying display. I drew on some cardboard that Harry hoisted up on ropes so when the little ones woke up from nap time they all started screaming as if they were experiencing a living nightmare. I drew pictures of my mother. On our third the whole group went out and we walked the street alleys at night setting the inside of trash cans on fire and telling scary stories. It was utter bliss. This was probably the longest I've been this happy. So happy in fact that I was worried that something was going to go wrong. It had to, happiness isn't a luxury anyone on the Isle could afford. And I've been spending what I don't have.

Sometimes I really do hate being right.

I was walking down the wharf on my way to meet Harry at the Jolly Roger when I caught a glimpse of red to my left. I stop, recognizing the sleeveless coat, _that's the one I stole for Harry on our fifth date_. Across the way over on the other side I see Harry standing there with his back to me. _Aww. He must've came to meet me halfway._ As I headed towards Harry I opened my mouth to shout a greeting when Harry moved, pushing someone against a wooden pillar. Stopping I noticed that someone happened to be Mad Maddy. Did something happen? Did she do something to upset him? What was he going to do her? Just as I was about to rush over and stop Harry from hurting her, all of my previous questions were answered in the next moment. Harry leaned in to Maddy and whispered something in her ear, she pushed him away giggling, he with a smile on his face. The same smile he'd use when he was trying to cop a feel, to try and get me out of my pants.

What. The. Fuck.

In a matter of seconds I was pushing Harry off Maddy. "What the hell Mal? Harry and I--" Groaning in pain, I didn't let Maddy finish that sentence, I had just punched her in the boob. "The words 'Harry and I' shouldn't be coming out of your mouth. Now run before I punch the smaller one." Without hesitation Mad Maddy was running away, in a direction that was nowhere near me. Turning to Harry who was looking at me from his position on the floor. "You have 1 minute before I take that hook and ram it threw your skull."

"Mal, love, you got the wrong idea. I didn't realize that was Maddy. I thought it was you." Harry said getting up off the floor, dusting off his pants and coat, a little wobbly.

"What kind of bullshit excuse is that? She had a damn dress on! Do you see me wearing a dress right now?" Hades have mercy on this poor soul for he was about to be murdered. Actually, screw that. Hades damn this soul to the lowest levels of hell. May his soul be used to wipe Cerberus's ass cause he is going to kill Harry, take that hook and rip through him like toilet paper. "Honest to God love. I thought it was you. You told me how your mum used to dress you up in dresses when you were little. I thought you put one on for me, trying to get me all riled up. Besides, you always say how you and Maddy look like twins. So it was an easy mistake to make."

"I don't know in what world you thought--" Then it hit me. The smell. "Are you DRUNK?" How did I miss that? I could smell it from here and Harry wasn't even that close. The smell of rum saturated the air. "I found dad's stash of rum in a drawer under the bed. Thought I'd break one open so you and I could have some fun. Although, it's all empty now so I don't know how much fun that's going to be." Wobbling his way over the stench got worse. "Hey love," Oh dear lord his breath. "Wanna party?...In my pants?" Aaaaaand we're done. "Okay Harry let's get back to the Jolly Roger." Taking his arm and throwing it over my shoulder we begin to head to the pier leading to the ship. "So we are gonna party then?"

"No Harry. You are gonna go sleep this off and _I'm_ gonna go home." Having made it down the pier we head to the plank that'll lead us onto the ship. "Oh you're no fun at all. The other you was soooo down to party. Why don't _you_ want to party?" Stopping still at that. Was Maddy really gonna do that? With _my_ boyfriend? When she knew we were together? Ignoring Harry for now we make it aboard the ship, me practically dragging Harry to the Captain's Quarters. Opening the door I bring Harry over to the bed...or well try to as Harry decides that's the perfect moment to just go completely limp becoming too much deadweight for me to carry I promptly... _place_ him on the floor. "Ouch! Son of a bitch. You dropped me!" I think that's what he said. Not entirely sure seeing how his whole face is smashed into the floor. "Oh? Did I? Hmm. You're so drunk maybe you think I did when you actually fell down yourself." I say rather blandly. This was NOT how I pictured today going. "Oh." He says, "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to yell at you. Are you okay? I didn't fall on you did I?" Oh. My. Gosh. I'm suppose to be _pissed_ right now and instead I feel a little bit guilty about dropping him. But why should I when he's an idiot. But he's so adorable. He thought he fell on me. And now he's apologizing to the floor. Damn him. He's just too cute. "Okay okay, I'm sure the floor accepts your apology. Now let's get you into bed--" Aaaaaaand he just threw up on me. These were my favorite pair of boots. And he just threw up on them. Furious, I'm about to yell at him when, _he's asleep_. Feeling my eye twitch I stare down at him laying on the floor as if he didn't just make the past twenty minutes of my life extremely difficult. Releasing a sigh I bend down to pick him up.

"Maddy" he drunkenly whispers.

...

-____-''

...

  
Screaming, I grab a chair that is conveniently nearby and throw it out the back, stained glass, window.

Leaving the ship several things end up happening. On my warpath to a certain someone's house I trash several vendor booths, flipping tables, tossing things around, punching an old lady in the face. Then I head back to my mothers shop, ignoring the goblins protests as I take a few liquids mixing them together before I bottle it up and walk right out. And lastly I grab a couple of spray cans.

Reaching my destination I kick down the door to Madame Mims hovel. She not being home I storm into Maddys room. "Mal? What're you doing here?" Without responding I throw the potion onto Maddy's hair. "Ack! Mal! What the hell! What is that? It's burning my hair!" Leaving her room and walking back out to the front I shake up my spray cans.

After about an hour I make my way back to Harry, bucket of cold sea water in hand I dump it on him. Gasping awake Harry looks up from the floor. His eyes finally finding mine...I slap him across the face. Aaand he's knocked out again.

Feeling accomplished I throw the bucket on the floor, went home and called it a day.

\---

Things didn't necessarily get better from there. When I saw Harry next after that he acted as if nothing ever happened. Villains weren't too keen on apologies. The other day happened to be a fluke cause he was drunk. Probably didn't even remember that he apologized. But he must've cause after that day things changed between us. No longer was he that doting boyfriend who'd let me take first pick from the days spoils. No, instead he'd kept pretty much anything he grabbed for himself. He also seemed angrier, sometimes going a little too far in beating up whatever losers who crossed over into our territory. Jay had to pull him off a guy one time before he murdered him in the middle of the street. He started flirting with other people again too. When we started dating he stopped doing all of that. Me being the only one he wanted to look at him he had said. Yeah well looks like he wanted everybody to look at him. And so he flirted with practically everybody now. He didn't even take anything from them while doing it, just flirted with them for fun while I was only a few feet away.

Yeah he and I were still together. He was my first boyfriend, the guy I thought I was in love with. I was too scared to go back to being alone. Sure I had Jay and the others but Harry was there for me in ways they weren't. When things would get bad with mother I usually found myself spending the night on his ship, him just holding me in his arms. When I was having a particularly bad day and was in full rage mode, he'd just have to say a few words and I'd be anger free. I didn't want to let any of that go, that stability. And so I stayed with him. Even when he started drinking on a regular basis. When we had planned dates he'd sometimes be drinking throughout, or be drunk when he'd pick me up. I went over to his place in the middle of the day. Harry was absent from school so I left during lunch to go check on him. Maybe he was sick? Although I was hoping he had the flu or something I knew that wasn't the case. If he was sick it was from being too hungover from the previous night. And I was right again. When I made it on the Jolly Roger there he was leaning over the side throwing his guts up into the water. I didn't even help him, I just turned back around and went home, didn't even bother going back to school.

One day, while we were in an alleyway, making out as teenagers do, his hand went under my shirt. Nothing too bad I thought so I let him. But then his other hand went around the back of my pants, his hand going inside and grabbing my ass. "Harry what are doing?" I say stopping the kiss and pushing him away, he ignored me trying to get back to what we were doing. "Hey no, stop! Come on. I'm not gonna do whatever it is you think we're gonna do in an alleyway." His face going red with anger at that, he pushes away from the wall and starts pacing about in a huff. "What? Too prissy to do anything in an alleyway? Well sorry your highness that I don't have a fucking castle to bed you in." Harry says pulling at his hair, shaking his head. "Seriously Harry? You were gonna 'bed me' in a damn alleyway? In the middle of the day? Yeah our first time isn't gonna happen like this."

"Oh I'm sorry! Did you want me to serenade you with rose petals? Light up some candles and tell you how pretty you are?" My face flushed in shame. Looking down at the floor away from Harry's judging eyes. This is the Isle, not a fairy tale. Sometimes I forget that. "Well you know what? There are plenty of people who'd wanna be with this. Maybe I'll go find one of them." He said, stomping his way to the main street, disappearing into the crowd. I stood there for a couple minutes, embarrassed and ashamed. Especially with what I did next. I all but ran to the Jolly Roger where I saw Harry talking up some harlot. Shoving her I grabbed Harry and to the ship we went. I'm not gonna into detail cause it wasn't worth reliving. He took my virginity. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but it wasn't how I always imagined it going. He was angry the entire time, rough. I had to finish myself off after he was done cause he didn't bother about my pleasure, just his own. I told myself there had to be sacrifices in love. I was scared to lose him, if I didn't do this he'd leave me, so it happened how it did. We started having sex a lot after that. It got better, this time he actually did get me off after he finished. Sometimes he even tried to get us off together, those were really great nights. Sure he was still angry some days, others he'd be drunk before it even hit noon, but we were happy...right?

\---  
*Last year*

"And this years Second Annual Halloween Spectacular winner is......UMA!!!" The crowd cheering her on as she stepped forward to accept her crown. The Rotten Four applauding as well congratulating her on her win. I see Harry standing behind her and I walk over to congratulate him as well. He started walking too, except towards Uma. He stepped right up to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her, in front of everybody. The audience having stopped clapping in complete shock, me standing still feeling the same, eyes wide staring at them in shock in front of me. Uma, f _ucking Uma_ , pulled him closer keeping him there. She pulled away from Harry and looked back at me with a wink. The audience looking at me, at them, at all of us, waiting. Composing myself I instantly fix my face and continued walking towards them. "Surprised Mal? Didn't think I'd **win** did you?" Without missing a beat, "Of course not Shrimpy," the old nickname instantly setting an irritated look to her face, "I've always thought you were talented. I'm just glad that people finally stopped comparing you to me and saw it for themselves." Smiling at them, malice dripping from every word, "Congratulations Uma. It's about time you know what it feels like to be a winner."

I exited the stage Camie, Evie, and Jay following behind. We make it outside the school before anyone says anything. Jay the first to speak, "Mal--"

"No one says anything. No one says a word." I say, seething.

"Mal we should talk about what just happened." Evie tries.

"What? You want to sit around and braid each other's hair and talk about our _feelings_?" I say to her condescendingly.

"Hey! She's just trying to help." Camie says in Evie's defense.

"There's nothing to help me with. What? You want me to cry? Ha! Bad bitches don't cry, we get even."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we learn Mal and Harry's history. I didn't go into too much detail about their first "night" together cause it's not really relevant to the story. I mean, I'm sure I could have just for fun for the readers. But I thought just writing it out the way I did showed more about the problems in their relationship. So,sorry if you wanted a little something something. Haha.
> 
> Probably one chapter by today or tomorrow and that'll be it for the week.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	8. And the Winner's Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is truly Spectacular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This chapter, to me feels like it ended rather abruptly. I wanted to end the pre-Auradon storyline here. There's nowhere else I want to take this. So the next chapter is gonna start the Auradon journey.
> 
> EDITED : December 11,2017

\---

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show Harry." I say sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse us." I go to take another step forward when Harry steps forward as well hands up as if to stop me. "Come on darling, don't you wanna talk? I'd like it if you and I could catch up." Harry says trying to go for the charming look with the puppy eyes and cheesy side grin. "Honestly Harry the only thing I'd catch with you is an STD." I deadpan. "And I hope you take MUCH offense because you're really not worth my time." Glancing at Jay, he nods his head. "Goodbye Harry." Just as Harry was gonna open his mouth to say something Jay walks over and punches him in the stomach, the wind leaving him he crumpled to the floor. The girls walking past on either side of Harry to get to Jay, I step on Harry's stomach to get across to them. Without looking back we walk backstage, I hear Harry wheezing in pain, a smirk finds its way on my face, "you'll never bring me down," I sing to myself.

\---

"And we have finally reached that time! The awards ceremony is starting...NOW!" The audience applauding in excitement. "Can we please have all the contestants come out onto the stage please!" The audience continue to applaud as the soloists and the groups enter the stage, our group being on the right side of the stage and Uma's crew being on the other side to the left, all the others in between us two. "I'd like to call our soloists forward. Camie, Uma, Evie, Zevon, and Mal." The five of us walking forward step into line next to Dr. Facilier. "Each of you did a Spectacular job in the solo rounds. Let's give them one more round of applause," Dr. Facilier asks and the crowd complies. "Alright, our 2nd Runner Up, Drum Roll Please," somewhere in the orchestra pit a band member plays the drum, "The Nightmare dressed like a Daydream, Evie White!" All of the contestants applauding, Camie and I cheering Evie on as she takes a Shrieking Pumpkin. "And now, can I have our top two soloists step forward as we announce the 1st Runner Up and 1st Place winner," the crowd silent as they wait to hear who the top two are, "Camie DeVil!" the audience applauding, "and Mal Faerie!" The audience screaming at the surprising upset. Camie and I instantly look at each other. Holy Shit. Uma didn't place. Looking at Uma she had quite the sour look on her face. Camie and I step forward holding onto each other's hands. It didn't even matter who won at this point, all that mattered to me was that Uma lost. Laughing at her in my mind--"Mal!"

Snapping back to reality I look at Camie. "They just announced you as 1st Place. You won solos!" Looking back at Dr. Facilier he nods back at me, Freddie walking over with my trophy she hands it to me. Looking down at it and then back at Camie, who's holding her 1st Runner Up trophy, we give each other a big hug before we walk over to Evie giving her hugs as well as we head back over to our area.

"Onto the group performances. We had three awesome groups tonight. Uma and the Sea Witches opening up our second act, the Sons of Gaston, and the Wicked Three closing it out. Envelope please!" Dr. Facilier asks extending out his hand as one of the stage crew runs over. "And the winner for tonight's Group Award is...three of the four from last year's champions, the Wicked Three!!!" The crowd cheering as we all jump around the stage in excitement. Running forward the three of us accept the Shrieking Pumpkin. Taking our bow we head back, stealing a glance at Uma before we do, her face FURIOUS.

"And last but not least our Scream Award. Now it's no surprise who this award is going to go to seeing as they swept both categories. But! Who do you think will take it home? Why don't we have you all say it for me huh? Who's your winner tonight Isle of the Lost?!" Pointing the microphone out towards the audience they say one name chanting it loud. "Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal." Dr. Facilier holding his hand up to silence them. He opens the envelope, "and your new Scream Royalty is!...Mal!" Everyone screaming in congratulations, applause loud and thunderous. As I step forward the audience stands up together as the crown and sash are put on me. Smiling in disbelief, a standing ovation?

I look over at my friends, the three of them smiling at me, cheering me on, Jay whistling and screaming the loudest. I turn over my shoulder and see that Uma's already left the stage.

Tonight is truly Spectacular.

\---

About an hour later after the show has ended, I'm backstage changing back into my regular clothes, the others waiting for me. "I can't believe it Mal! You won the whole thing! Solo, group, even Scream King!" Evie says excitedly outside the curtain. "No one's ever won all three before! You are gonna be the talk of the town for the next couple of days." Stepping out from behind the curtains, normal clothes back on with my sash over my shirt and crown resting upon my head. "And the fact that you wrote all the songs that won tonight is also another amazing feat in itself." Camie says pulling Evie down to sit in a chair next to her before she 'excitedly' runs into a wall again. "As great as all of that is, the best part had to be Uma's face at not having lost once but twice to you. And then you getting crowned? Ha!" Jay barks out a laugh as he comes over patting me on the back in a job well done. Jay speaks again, "Seriously Mal, Congratulations."

"Yes yes, Congratulations indeed."

 _Harry_.

"Want me to punch him again?" Jay says immediately standing in front of me. "No no, that's alright. Why don't you guys go on ahead without me. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Camie asks me.

"Yeah, I got this."

The three of them glancing back one more time as if I'll have changed my mind. I send them a smile reassuring them that I'll be okay. They exit the building.

"Just you and me now Harry. What could you possibly want from me?" I say exasperated as I sit down in an empty chair, arms crossed over my chest. "I just want to talk, it's as simple as that." Harry says.

"Nothing's ever 'simple' with you Harry. Now say what you need to say. I was serious when I said you weren't worth my time." I say, annoyance clear in my tone. Sighing dramatically Harry walks over and pulls up a chair next to me. "What is it with you and sucking the fun out of everything? It's one of the reasons why we broke up."

"We broke up cause you're a liar and a cheat, and not in the best ways. You were drunk pretty much half the time too." I say back in response. The nerve of this asshole trying to put the blame where it shouldn't be.

"There we go again with that temper of yours. Honestly, another reason why we broke up. Always so angry at everyone and everything." Harry said tsking at me like he were scolding a child. "If I recall it was that very temper that ruined your friendship with Mad Maddy."

"No assface, you were piss drunk, 'if I recall' what a tool." I mock Harry and his full of shit accent. "What ruined my friendship with her was the fact that she was a dumb slut who tried to sleep with my boyfriend."

"Oh yes, you made certain everyone was aware of that seeing as you put graffiti all over the front of her house calling her that."

"Are you seriously defending her right now?" I chuckle humorlessly. "Why am I not surprised seeing as you so stupidly thought she was me. And that was a piss poor excuse and you know it. We hardly look alike."

"Oh yeah well if that were true you wouldn't have tossed that potion at her making her lose all her hair."

At that I start laughing. "Ha HA! I forgot about that."

"How do you forget that? She was bald for weeks!" Harry laughing along with me, a smile on his face. After a while we stop laughing and just look at each other.

"Why did you do it?" I find myself asking. A question that's been haunting me ever since things went down the way they did.

"It was too much." I look at him questioningly. "Everything was too much. You wanted love, you wanted freedom and happiness. I just couldn't do it anymore. It was all too much for me."

"Oh I am  _so_ sorry that my happiness was such a damn burden." I say instantly annoyed with him again. "I'm _so_ sorry that it was _so_ difficult for _you_ to be in a relationship with _me_. YOU were the one that pursued me. Not the other way around. I was perfectly fine being alone. YOU were the one that hounded after me the entire time." Getting up from the chair I walk over to him. "I can't BELIEVE you're trying to pin this on me. I'm not the problem here, you are. Why don't you take some personal responsibility for once in your life and admit that you were the problem. Or are you gonna do what you always do and drink your problems away?" At that Harry stood up, pissed as hell shoving me back away from him he says, "Shut the fuck up whore before I shut your mouth for you." Pushing me again, "That was always such a turn off with you. How you constantly talked about your hopes and your dreams. Always opening that mouth and yapping about something." He continues to walk forward backing me up into a wall. "By the way, you were right. I did know that was Maddy. You weren't putting out so I thought I'd find someone else. And then you finally did but the sex was so bad I had to find someone else to get me off. Uma? She wasn't the only one, no, not by a long shot. Uma, Maddy, Gil, Freddie, Anthony, the list goes on." Cruel smirk on his face he traps me there, both of his arms above my head. He leans in real close, whispering in my ear, "I even fucked your mother. And fuck was she better than you."

.

.

.

I blacked out after that. It felt like I was in some kind of trance. Not really sure what was going on or where I even was, all of it so blurry. I remember pieces...screaming, so much screaming. Was that me? Yeah, I was screaming. Not in pain but in...rage. Harry was on the floor and then...Jay? Jay was pullling me against his chest, holding me, trying to calm me down. What was happening? I don't even know what's happening right now. Why is everything so fuzzy? There's a loud...ringing...in my ears. I felt like I was gonna throw up. And then I blacked out again.

\---

Slowly I start to come to. I begin to open my eyes and recognize familiar furniture. I was in the nurse's office at school. Shifting a little...my hands...they were cuffed to the bed. And so were my legs. What the fuck?

"Hey hey! It's alright! It's me, Jay." I peer over to my right and sitting there in an arm chair is Jay. "They had to strap you down, worried that you'd try and harm someone."

"What?" I rasp, my throat dry, my whole body exhausted and achey. "They didn't want you to harm anyone else. Harry he...shit Mal you beat the fuck out of him. They had to take him to the hospital. You broke both his legs and his arms. There was blood everywhere, most of it coming from his face where you broke his nose. And you stabbed him with a fork. Where the hell did you get a fork?" Jay says both proud and in horror. Jay brings over a cup of water, helping me drink it. Ugh, I have the worst headache. "You really did him in. I don't think I've ever seen him so...scared. I think he thought you were really gonna kill him."

"Can we not go there? I just-" releasing a deep sigh, "can we just not? Please. I really don't want to do this right now." Jay nodding at me puts the cup back on the tray. He gets up and heads out, going to inform the nurse that I'm awake. I think back to what happened with Harry. It really was all kind of a blur. I think I was just so mad that I...lost control. Harry was in the hospital? What the hell did I do? The door opens revealing Jay. "She'll be in soon to unrestrain you."

"How bad is it?" I ask. Jay knowing what I mean. "Well, I came back to get you cause you were taking too long when I saw you practically choking Harry to death. After I pulled you off Gil walked in and saw what was happening. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew about it by now. Your mom? She ain't gonna do anything though. You didn't go down in that fight so she doesn't seem to really care."

We sit there in silence. The nurse walking in a few minutes later undoing the straps. She leaves not saying much. "He told me he was cheating on me. And that it was my fault that we broke up in the first place." I say looking down at the floor, having swung my feet over the side of the bed as if to get up. "That's not true. And you know it." Jay says.

"I know. It just...It was like I entered a trance. I saw red and just..." releasing another sigh. "Can we just go home? I don't want to be here anymore." Nodding his head Jay stands up with me as we walk out. Even though I don't remember how things went down I do remember some of the things he said to me. I never wanna feel like that again.

 _I will never fall in love again. I will never let anyone get that close to me again. I will never be made a fool of again_.

That couldn't be a falser statement than it was. Fate had all kinds of things in store for me. Things were only just beginning. Cause the real story hadn't even started yet. And when it did? Well, I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry that this chapter was so abrupt. I know it might feel a little unfulfilling. But I had already laid down a lot of backstory for Mal in the previous chapters and I felt that it was time to move on otherwise it would just drag out. Sorry sorry sorry!
> 
> And I know, Mal winning the whole thing? A little too Disney Happy Ending-ish. But Mal honestly needed the win and I couldn't help but give it to him. Having written all the winning songs I felt he deserved it. Sorry if you wanted someone else to win.
> 
> This isn't the end of Harry and Mal's story. Of course they'll meet again. But as for their story "together?" Yeah after that whole debacle they're definitely done with each other. Sorry Harry lovers for making him so mean. 
> 
> I'm not super happy with this chapter but, I guess it is what it is.
> 
> More chapters next week!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	9. A Not So Average Day Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long. Love. Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. I'm a teacher and school just started back up this week. That and I also teach night classes now at a different school. Needless to say I'm busier now more than ever. This three day weekend was a godsend. I needed to finish some things up for work before I could update. Real job first, fun job second. Sorry! But I need to pay my bills. Hahaha. When the traffic of the beginning of the new school year starts to slow down I'll be able to update more. So please be patient! I promise I'm not abandoning this. Just busy adulting. 
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED : December 11, 2017

\---

Today seemed to be a rather average gloomy day. Everything is tinted gray from the clouds above. Reminds me of the Auradon channel growing up where as kids the television screens were only black and white. It wasn't until a couple of years ago when the colored tv screens came to the Isle. Trying to bring some other kind of color to this grayish place I was currently spray painting the side of a building in the west quarter.

Long.

Live.

Evil.

In blacks, greens, and purples I finish up what is essentially a brand reminding the people in the area who it is that basically owns them. They are spread out all through the quarter, ones of my mother and the other parents, as if saying _'we are always watching_.' Having finished the minor details I put my spray cans in my rucksack and jump down onto the floor. Jay, Evie, Camie, and I had an appointment in the town square. Apparently some low rankers were causing mischief there. Normally it wouldn't be a problem except one of them smashed a shipment of supplies that was to be delivered to my mother. They ran before any of the higher ups knew what was up but it didn't take long for us to find them. So we waited a few days for them to lower their guards, let them think they were safe. And now it's time we pay them a visit.

"Mal." Jay says trying to catch my attention. To my annoyance I look up and he's currently laying on the roof of one of the shacks. I thought I lost him on the way over. Should have known better than to think I could out run Jay. There's a reason why he's my personal security detail. Pushing himself up he slides down the roof and lands right next to me. "Ready?" Jay says monotonously. Nodding in response we continue on. The west quarter is a small section in our territory. Although Maleficent rules all, the Villain Kids have divided the island into sub-territories. Each group having control of the day to day runnings. At the end of the day we write reports to be sent to Jafar who reads them all. If anything is noteworthy he assigns missions to either the group themselves or to his own personal crew consisting of Jay and a few others. The north, south, east, and west sides of the island are run by some of the other Villain Kids. The center of the island is where our gang, the Rotten Four, is set up. Which is where my mother and I live. She just had construction completed on our complex at the beginning of this summer. What used to be a regular two story building was now converted into a small gothic revival castle look-a-like. A faux castle perfect for a faux queen.

We happen upon Camie who was at the east entrance to the west quarter. She walked by a small child taking her apple and having a bite from it. Looking rather unsatisfied she tosses it over her shoulder in the general direction of the child she stole from. Catching sight of the two of us she stops to wait, glancing down at her fingernails to make sure they are perfectly kept. Once we've caught up she nods her head in greeting, "Evie is crashing a commoners brunch. Something about a wench? I don't know, I really wasn't paying her that much attention," Camie says indifferently. Nodding back she falls into step with the two of us, she on my left, jay on my right. Exiting the west quarter and into the town square we see Evie at one of the restaurants that over look the square. Evie glares at the end of the long table at a girl celebrating her birthday. She appears to be one of our classmates from the lower classes. There are other students who also attend Dragon Hall but aren't of the same worth as a villain child so they have classes on floors lower than ours. They only get taught basic arithmetic and writing as well as a few other dull subjects. Evie steps on a man sitting in his chair to get onto the table. His face turns green as she had used her spiked heel on his crotch when she stepped on him. She struts across the table, kicking over glasses and plates getting the patrons wet or stained with food. She reaches the end of the table and looks down at the girl. Evie's lips move, probably saying something rather nasty, which causes the girl to start sobbing. Evie hops down to the girls chair, grabs her by the back of her head and smashes her face into her birthday cake. Evie grabs the cutting knife, while still holding onto the girl, and slices through her ponytail clean through. What was once long pretty brown hair is now a short choppy mess. Stabbing the knife into the table and sprinkling the girls own hair all over her Evie wipes her hands and walks away. When Evie came down from the restaurant I raise my eyebrow in question. "She called me fat," Evie says with an almost pout. Understanding Evie's little performance I nod in her direction. Evie nodding back she walks over to my right taking Jays place. We head over to the eastern part of the square, me leading the pack, Camie to my left, Evie to my right, and Jay walking closely behind the four of us making a formation that looked like a diamond. The towns people seeing us make way by moving to the sides or hiding in booths or store archways. As we reach the east side we find our targets. Loitering against the entrance to the east quarter are a couple of boys...dressed in pirates gear. Ah, so Uma's men huh? No surprise there really seeing as she was still bitter about last year's rather embarrassing defeat. Rumor has it she probably won't make the cut for this year's Spectacular either. Shame.

Coming to a stop, the pirates have stopped fooling around and saw the four of us standing there. Some too scared to move, others slowly inching towards the entrance to the east quarter. Beyond the east quarter is the coast, where Uma's territory is. "You boys are a long way from home." I say calmly, eyes glowing green. "What ever possessed you to cross over into my territory?" The boys hands begin to quiver, knees shaking. One of them stutters out, "U-Uma ki-kicked us out of her crew. W-w-we w-were hoping to join yours." He had the forethought to lower his eyes as he spoke to me, the others following suit. "Now what makes you think I'd want anything to do with you?" The boys still quaking. "If someone as low ranking as Uma wanted nothing to do with you, then why would someone from a higher tier, such as myself, would want you in their ranks?" The boy who spoke before flinched at that, dropping down to his knees, "Please sir! We have nowhere else to go! Harry said if we returned to the coast he would hook us!" Strolling over to the boy, watching him twitch with each clack of my heeled boots, I lower myself down to his level. Lifting his chin with my finger his eyes look into mine. I pat his head giving him a smile. I lean forward saying lowly into his ear, "I guess you should have thought of that before you despoiled property of the queen." Standing up and walking away the boy begins to cry. Without glancing at Jay he steps forward drawing his sword, "By order of the queen you all are to be arrested and hanged for your crimes. If any of you run I will be forced to kill you." From the shadows goblins come forth grabbing onto the boys, frightened they start screaming for help. The goblins carry them away to the castle dungeon. Well it's more of a basement with cages stored there but whatever I guess.

Jay sheathing his sword falls back into place alongside me and the girls. We make our way back to the castle. Really, honestly, it truly is another boringly average gloomy day. Nothing all that exciting happens around here anymore. The people fear us, we have control of the island, what more is there for us to do? Just then a raven flies down and perches itself upon the ledge of one of the stores. Camie steps forward to converse with the raven. "Your mother wishes to speak with us in her office. At once." Camie says. Confusion falls upon my face, as it does the others. Mother rarely speaks to the four us, usually having one of her goblins or Jafar relay any messages to us. This, this is not so average. Nodding my consent Camie returns to the raven who flies off back to the castle to inform my mother of our arrival. Not so average indeed.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're not in Auradon yet but I promise this chapter is the beginning of that leads into that whole adventure. I have one more chapter to add. It's gonna show some things that'll be important to the story. I'm gonna use the movie as the skeleton but the actual happenings are gonna be a bit different. You'll see. Again the next chapter will show you what I mean.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	10. A Not So Average Day Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the Prince of Darkness. I have no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of this section. Still not Auradon. Sorry.
> 
> EDITED : December 11, 2017

\---

Entering the main hall of the newly refurbished kind-of-castle we make our way towards the throne, Maleficent already sitting upon it. Jafar stood to her right, as the vizier always did, Ravenna and Cruella standing a couple of steps below them, all four staring at us. Without making eye contact with the others I already knew they were thinking the same thing as I was, _what in Hades is going on_? Having reached the appropriate distance before the throne we bow in acknowledgement of our Queen. Rising up we look ahead waiting to be spoken to.

"We've received word today from the Kingdom of Auradon." Jafar starts. My mothers lips, painted red, shape into a cruel smile at this. None of us moving as Jay's father speaks further, "The Future King has made a rather...interesting proposal. By royal decree he has selected four children from the Isle of the Lost to attend school on the Mainland in hopes to foster a positive relationship between us and them." Maleficent chuckles at this, shaking her head. She looks to Jafar to continue. "You four having been the ones chosen, we accepted upon your behalf. You have one week to prepare yourselves for the travel. Which means you have one week to train for the mission ahead." Stepping forward Jafar pulls from his robes a scroll containing a sketch of what appears to be a wand. "Your mission is simple. Retrieve the wand of Fairy Godmother and bring it back to the Isle." Holding his hand out all four of us study the sketch before nodding our heads. Tapping his staff upon the floor a few of the goblin servants step out from behind the pillars, each carrying an object. "These are tools to aid you while you are in Auradon." Returning the scroll to his robes he gestures to the items in front of us. "These artifacts hold no power here on the island. But once you leave they will begin to gather energy, restoring their magical properties. Use them with caution. Magic, although accessible in the outside world, has been declared forbidden. Be discrete in your transgressions." Jafar turns to his son, "Jay, one of the eyes from my scepter has been fashioned into a ruby ring. With this ring you will have the power of hypnosis. Your victim must gaze upon the stone in order to work. But be wary, it only holds sway over the weak-minded." Taking the ring off the pillow placed in front of him, Jay puts the ring on his right hand securing it to his ring finger.

Ravenna speaks up next, pointing to the golden pendant, "My darling Evie. Before you is the source of all my power, the magic mirror. Or rather, a piece of it. With this mirror you will be able to see anything and everything, nothing is hidden from its gaze. But, because you only hold a small portion of the mirror you will not be able to tap into its full potential. The gift of sight is all you will have access to." Pulling the necklace off the pillow Evie places it around her neck bringing the golden disk to her face. Her reflection stares back at her, a mirror in disguise.

Cruella makes her way down the steps to stand in front of Camie. She takes the diamond studded choker off the pillow and holds it before her daughter. "This my dear, is a choker enchanted with protective power. We can do much more than speak to animals, we can control them. But this gift does not come without its price. If left uncheck this power can consume us to the point where we no longer control animals, but become them. To become an animal with no thought, only flesh and blood on our mind. This choker will protect you from that bloodlust." Motioning Camie to turn around, Camie lifts her hair as Cruella clasps the choker securely into place. Camie turns back around bowing to her mother in thanks before Cruella returns to her position on the stairs.

And last but not least before me is a book. One that has a dragon emblazoned on the front with emerald gemstone eyes. The cover itself an abyssal black, made from the hide of a dragon. A very specific kind of dragon. This book was the physical manifestation of my mothers magical power. This was her most precious treasure. My mothers book of spells, a grimoire containing some of the darkest hexes and curses. "Malchior." My mother finally speaks. A greater silence falls upon the room. The candles flicker and the air grows a little colder. The shadows on the wall seem to stretch out farther almost as if it were devouring the light. "This is the Shadow Heart. Inside there is knowledge unlike any other." Her voice commanding attention I look her in the eyes after taking book from the pillow.

"No other book in the world will contain spells as powerful as the ones held within. Unfortunately for you the book only recognizes those with great power. Your magic is not strong enough for the secrets within, therefore the book will not share them with you. But, seeing as you are my child," she sneers, "the book will recognize me within you, meaning you will be able to access some of the spells and potion recipes. It is not much but even the weakest of spells can be helpful. Especially against those who aren't trained to withstand them." Having finished what is quite possibly the longest she has ever spoken to me in the history of ever, my mother stands from her throne. Each of us holding our breath in anticipation, we wait for further instruction. "When you have retrieved the wand, summon its power to disrupt the barrier around the island. It will not destroy it completely but it will interrupt its magical flow long enough for me to escape. Once I am free I will use the power of the wand with my staff. And with this power I will bring down the barrier and release the Villains. With the magic being forbidden they will not be prepared for when we strike. The world will fall to its knees at the hand of evil. And the Villains will rule once again. No more will we have to stay here in exile. No more will we be the jokes of the good. Darkness will rise and all will remember what true fear is."

She glides down the steps, the other parents following, each of them standing before us. My mothers eyes glow, "This is what we've been training you for. This is why we created that school. For this very moment. A chance we must take full advantage of. You have one month to complete your assignment. If a window of opportunity opens itself up that allows you to finish this sooner then follow through. If you are caught then I suggest you find a real window and jump. Pray you die from the fall." Her hand shoots forward wrapping itself around my neck. She lifts me off the floor, I quickly begin to lose my breath. "Do not waste this opportunity. If you fail us there will be consequences. Just because you are our children does not mean you are not expendable." Drawing me closer to her face, " **We can always make more**." Letting go, I gracelessly fall to the floor. Sputtering for air I cough heavily. The others are unmoving, wise enough not to help me up or look in my direction. She walks away heading back to her throne. Jafar follows after her. My mother continues, "Discretion and subtly. Do not do anything suspicious that would draw unnecessary attention and jeopardize the mission." She sits not bothering to look in our direction. "You are dismissed." Having caught my breath I push myself up. The four of us bowing, "Thank you Mistress," we say in practiced unison. Ravenna and Cruella bow their head in farewell and walk ahead, the four of us following.

\---

Outside the castle the two women turn to us. "Don't bother packing dearies, we will pack for you. Going to Auradon we can't have you looking less than your best." Cruella says, her eyes glossing over, already lost in the designs she was currently coming up with. "You have one week. Seven days from now an escort will arrive. So that gives you seven days to train and to study. Do what you need to. We will leave first." Ravenna says grabbing Cruella and heading back to their homes.

I step forward and face the others. "Use what time you have left today to attend to whatever personal matters need attending. Tomorrow we meet at dawn to begin our training. Any assignments given to you pass on to someone else. This is our top priority. No exceptions. Dismissed." Camie and Evie bow their heads in farewell and take their leave, Jay and I the only ones still there. "Jay you can leave too. I'll be staying at the castle tonight. I'm sure you have plenty of assignments of your own that need to be taken care of." Jay bows before he leaves as well. I stand there watching as he gets smaller and smaller before I can longer see him. I've never felt more alone. Even when they are with me. But I've learned not to miss them. I've learned not to miss what we had. No longer are they my friends. They are my subordinates. I am the Prince of Darkness. _I have no one_.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, definitely a huge change in the way the Rotten Four interact. Something's happened within the year from which the Halloween Spectacular took place. Something that changed their entire dynamic. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.
> 
> Also, cool gadgets. Always love cool gadgets. I always thought Jay should've gotten something since Jafar is a sorcerer.
> 
> And yes! I did in fact just make Camie a magical creature. Combining Cruella from OUAT with something else. Oh what fun!
> 
> Yukire1980 <3


	11. The Morning Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because today I would be free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been awhile. I'm so sorry! I wish I had a better explanation for my tardiness other than work and life. But that's about it. Sorry sorry! But here it is! The next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Suicidal Thoughts

\---

_Today's the day._

Having stayed up all night in anticipation for today's arrival, I lay in bed propped up by various pillows looking out the window opposite me. This past week was spent training on the island. We were given the week off from school to prepare. In the catacombs of the castle we had a private training facility located there. Shan Yu and a few of his lackeys trained us in several forms of martial arts, both hand to hand and armed combat. We'd train with them from morning to noon not just in combat but in stealth and espionage. Jay of course was amazing seeing as this was his area of expertise. But the girls and I were decent enough, nowhere near on Jays level no, but we could definitely hold our own if the opportunity ever presented itself. After combat training and lunch we had individual studies. Jay, Evie, and Camie each had private sessions with their parents learning about the enchanted gifts they were given. I, on the other hand, was left alone. Mother had an entire island to rule so that meant any free time she had she usually spent it alone in her office doing Hades knows what. Although my mother wasn't training me I did have work of my own to do. I spent the majority of my free time memorizing the spells that were available to me. It'd be awkward if I walked around with a spell book. I couldn't just pull it out in public where people could see me doing magic since it was openly banned. Thankfully the spells weren't long or complicated, simple rhymes for simple spells. I didn't bother memorizing the ingredients for potions figuring if I needed to make one then I would just use the spell book. Seeing as you can't discretely make a potion anyways. I had most of the spells memorized, hopefully they won't be too much of a problem to cast. I only know how to use magic in theory. Actually using magic was a whole other ball game...hopefully it won't be too difficult.

The dark of the night began to fade as light began to seep through the clouds. Knowing I'd have to be in the main hall soon I climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Stripping off my pajamas, consisting of a faux silk nightshirt and fuzzy slippers, I adjust the water from the copper clawfoot tub to a comfortable temperature. Using the bath oils to wash my body I soak in the tub after a little while, letting the heat and steam from the water relax my muscles. Honestly, the real reason why I didn't sleep last night was because of these strange dreams I've been having. It started the night we found out we were leaving for Auradon. I was in what looked like an old stone structure that had withered away from years of being unused. The walls were nonexistent, all that was left were crumbling archways. The structure was surrounded by a gorgeous lake that shimmered with multiple bright colors coming from the bottom of the water. Beautiful shades of green covered the rock sides encircling the lake. That's how the dream initially started. As the days got closer and closer to our departure I began to see something, someone. I had begun to dream of a shadowy figure. Every time I closed my eyes it was there, _he_ was there. At first I was afraid, petrified by this silhouette haunting my dreams. Slowly the dark shape moved closer and closer to me, until the night before when he finally reached me. He took my hand and pulled me close, holding me in his arms. I feared this being for one simple reason, I felt something I'd never felt before.

Safe.

Peace.

 _Home_.

Never before had I felt such calmness, such contentment. I didn't want to feel that ever again. I didn't want to become addicted to an illusion of happiness. I couldn't survive living off that false hope. Nowhere was safe. Nowhere was home. I was alone. And I will always be alone. Trust no one. Trust only yourself. Instead of being scared of him I was more afraid to fall asleep. To fall asleep was to dream, and to dream was to hope. What if...what if I couldn't fight off that hope? What if that warmth, that _love_ , was so powerful that I craved it to the point where the greatest moment of my day was to sleep? What if, sleeping is all I ever wanted to do? To sleep all day. Even better, to sleep forever. It's not like it's a far fetched idea. My mother is the one who created the original sleeping curse. It would be easy wouldn't it? No, magic doesn't work on the Isle. But, I know the Shadow Heart has a recipe for a deadly poisonous potion. All I'd need to do was go downstairs and grab the right ingredients. It really wouldn't take that long to brew. Drinking that, then I could sleep forever.

NO.

No.

Stop.

Enough.

Just...stop.

Please, just stop.

No more of this. No more of that. Just...no. That temptation, I couldn't risk it. Not when I was so close to getting off this wretched island. Once I'd cross that barrier I'd be free. I could do whatever I want. Leave everything behind, never look back. Opening my eyes, I realize that I'm below the water line. _When had I lowered myself to the bottom?_ I didn't move. I stayed there. I could feel my breath escaping me, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, and yet I stayed there. What if I closed my eyes right now? What if I just let the water take me? Maybe when I opened my eyes I'd wake up in the lake and there my shadowy prince would be, waiting for me. Closing my eyes for only a few seconds, I push myself up and _breathe_.

No, not today.

Today I continue on.

Because today I would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez things got really dark. Not only has Mal lost his friends but he's also lost himself. You can really see the difference in the mindset between a year ago and now. When the story starts, although it does touch on some darker subjects, we never really delve into the thick of it.
> 
> We've mentioned the abuse from Mal's mother, we've touched on loss of self-worth between Harry and Mal as well as their manipulative and abusive relationship. Not that it was overly detailed in the abuse but it was there. Not so much physically as it was emotionally. And we've glimpsed at Mal's anger issues. But this is definitely focused on that negative space in Mal's mind.
> 
> No longer having that friendly support, being isolated and alone, I wanted to tap into Malms current state of mind which is definitely struggling with some major issues such as depression and suicide.
> 
> So here you go! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	12. Welcome to Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we've finally arrived. Here we are at none other than the infamous, Auradon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ben will remain to be played by Mitchell Hope. He's so adorable! Gotta keep him.
> 
> Fairy Godmother will also stay the same as in the movie. I thought she was castes perfectly.
> 
> I'm going back and forth on Audrey. I guess you'll see who I decide in the next chapter. Hahaha.
> 
> Cogsworth - Sir Ian McKellen. Because yes.
> 
> Chip - No one? I mean he was in the movie for like, a hot second. You know what? Justin Hartley. Because why not! Maybe he'll make an appearance later. Who knows? Hahaha. So Justin Hartley as Chip.

Descendants- Chapter 12

\---

The air had a slight chill to it. A soft breeze brushing along my face, I close my eyes and take a breath. It was early in the morning as the other Villain Kids and I were in the courtyard awaiting the arrival of our escorts. Jafar, Ravenna, and Cruella were behind us on the steps of the castle's main doors. Mother stood on the balcony overhead, placing herself in a position that she believes exudes power and authority. Opening my eyes I gaze upon the empty courtyard. The entire town was creepily quiet. Actually, not so much so as I could see the shadows of those awake walking back and forth and hear them speaking in hushed whispers behind their window doors. Although the townsfolk were awake, they were quiet because they too were waiting. Waiting to see...well, who knows? No one knows what anyone is expecting to see because this is the first time something like this has ever been done. I guess, we're all just waiting to see what happens next.

In the distance a bit of a commotion had begun to stir. Those of us at the castle were now at complete attention. We could not see what has happening but from the sounds of it something has approached the islands barrier. A rather loud, well it sounded like a door being unlocked but only ten times louder, was heard throughout the town and then the sound of something hitting the pavement. The constant rustling of the ground floor was all we could discern from whatever may be approaching. As the rustling grew so did our anticipation. And then, coming into view, something shiny and black had appeared. From what I remember reading in our school books this was a mode of transportation in Auradon, a vehicle, a car. Except this one was a lot longer than the ones illustrated in the books. The car rolled around, its wheels making that rustling noise, and pulled up in front of the castle. It lay there, motionless, all that could be heard from it now was a soft hum. Then the hum stops and at the opening of a door, sharp and harsh to our ears, our heads snap to the materialization of a man dressed in black. The driver? I assumed. He walked around the front of the car and stopped in front of us. He was quite tall, probably around six feet, white skin with a slight tan. The kind of tan someone got from leisure rather than a hard days work. Dressed in a black suit and cap with sunglasses perched on his face, an expression neither here nor there, he stands...nothing else...just standing there...quietly...ummmmm...what?

Just as I was about to open my mouth and voice my annoyance another door opens, one on the opposite side of the driver. A shorter man, with fancier clothes steps out. Aged white hair, wrinkles of wisdom on his face, an expression or disapproval and distaste ever present, he slightly waddles and places himself in front of the driver. His jacket was a gold color with gold filigree all across the front and sleeves. He wore brown leather heeled shoes and white stockings with a royal purple vest that had a brooch pinned to its lapels. The brooch, upon closer inspection, was made to look like the royal family's coat of arms. This old man was the epitome of Auradonian prestige and pretentiousness.

"I am Cogsworth, the royal family's majordomo, the castle steward," he said rather condescendingly with a slight cough to his voice. "On behalf of his highness, King Beast, and her majesty, Queen Belle, my associate and I are here to retrieve the four children that were chosen by the young heir and future king, Prince Benjamin." Giving a slight nod in the direction of the driver, a compartment opens up in the back of the car, and he walks towards the four of us. "The four of you will follow me. Chip, grab their bags." The man, Cogsworth, leads us over to a different set of doors farther away from the ones that he and — Chip? — had entered from. Opening the doors he gestures us inside. Jay goes in first and the girls follow after. Before I go in I turn back and look up to the balcony, mother is already gone probably bored with the anticlimactic arrival. Then I look towards the parents, each of them with a dark look across their face. Their expression saying 'don't screw this up' but there's also something else there...it looks like...fear? Climbing into the car, the door closing behind me, I turn to the others. Each of them with their heads down, a clouded look in their eyes, sitting on the long stretch of seats with their backs to the window. I sat on the row closest to the doors, alone with no one on either side of me. The girls have their hands laid upon their thighs, Jay with his arms crossed. To anyone else they would look nonchalant but I could see the nervousness set in their shoulders. Gazing back out at their parents, I'm surprised by the image of the whole thing. They are truly concerned for the wellbeing of their children. Looking down as well, I can't help but feel...jealous, maybe some anger, about that. Removing those emotions from my head the car shakes a little with the slamming of the back compartment. The drivers feet could be heard with the crunch of the gravel as he makes his way back to the drivers side door. Climbing in he looks to the old man, who nods his head, and the car is brought to life.

As the car moves the old man turns to us in the back, "Please help yourself to the refreshments provided. Try not to eat too much though as you might upset your stomach with all the sweets." He chuckles as though he told some kind of fabulous joke. Looking to the side of the car I just now notice the set up presented before us. There were glass bottles filled with liquid bubbles in various colors. Also fresh fruit covered in a brown substance? As tempting as they looked I didn't move an inch and just nod my head in acknowledgement . The others following my lead also ignore the assorted goodies. The girls exchange glances before they look back down to the floor. Jay closes his eyes as if to tune the world out. Keeping my eyes forward I can see past the drivers' window onto the road ahead. We were coming up on the island barrier.

Chip reaches above his head and grabs a small remote. Signaling to the others they also take notice of the drivers' actions. As we drew closer to the barrier Chip points the remote at the barrier and presses a button. A section of the barrier parts creating a doorway allowing us through. Evie's shoots her head back looking at the barrier behind us, while Jay and Camie watch the driver closely. I move over to look out the side window and see that the car is being held up above the sea. Magic? Moving back to my seat I see the driver place the remote back above his head on a visor. Cogsworth having turned his head to look back at us sees me watching he and Chip. Giving a small uneasy smile he presses a button on the console in front of him and a divider rises separating us from them. Looking at the others I raise an eyebrow in question and they nod their heads in answer before they return to their previous positions of nonchalantness.

Soon we make it to the mainland and not long after we arrive at a large pair of gate doors. They open as the car approaches. The Villain Kids and I are looking out the windows trying to gain a sense of the area, trying to become familiar with our surroundings. We hear the sound of several instruments being played in unison as the car pulls up in front of a rather impressive estate manor. After a couple of doors opening and closing Cogsworth's body comes into view of the window as he makes his way over to the passenger door. I scoot over to allow the others to pass me by first. When the door opens Cogsworth places his hand out to Camie who steps out first, followed by Evie who also takes his hand. Jay steps out next ignoring the proffered hand. Jay turns back to the car and extends a hand out to me and I grab onto it as he helps me out of the car. It's so...bright...outside. Not at all used to the sun shining directly on us I am ever thankful for the sunglasses Cruella had given us before we left. I step in front of the girls, one on either side of me, Jay of course standing right behind me. As we take our places the large group of people in uniform stop playing their instruments. The band slowly dissipates as a few people step forward. A woman in a homely blue skirt suit and a too wide smile leads and is followed by a girl with this 'I know I'm pretty' attitude, that makes me instantly dislike her, and her hands clinging onto someone next to her. The dowdy woman opens her mouth to welcome us, which I can only assume seeing as I was too busy staring at the someone that stupid girl was holding on to. That someone was tall, taller than Jay, with golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and white teeth set in a boyish smile. I could feel my face begin to flush as that smile was directed right at me, his eyes never leaving mine. He had an air about him, one that was humble but demanded attention. Standing before me was none other than —

"— Benjamin. But please, call me Ben. Welcome to Auradon."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I am SO SO SO SORRY for the SUPER late late late update. It has literally been MONTHS since I last updated this story. I'm not abandoning it at all! Seriously, these last few months have seriously kicked my butt. No lie, I cried a couple times because there were so much going on. SO STRESSFUL!!! Adulting freaking sucks!!! But!!! Here is Chapter 12!!!
> 
> AND WE FINALLY MEET BEN!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!
> 
> Hallelujah Oh Happy Day. 
> 
> But yes. I know again, super late update. Better late than never though. I'm almost done for the year. And I hope to be able to continue to update regularly. Well, at least until the new year starts and I have to do this all over again. Hahahaha. I'm laughing but I'm crying.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading!!! It's a lot of changes. It really deviates from the movie but that's I intended it to be. So I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please continue to support me in my endeavor to create a fabulous world.
> 
> Wahhhh!!! Updates!!! Wooo!!!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	13. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like updates are gonna be about once a month. I'm not even gonna promise anything anymore. I feel so bad every time I don't update when I say I will. So I'm not gonna promise anything. Actually, I'm promising I won't abandon this. Cause I'm not! It's just a slow updating process. Sorry! But here you go! Enjoy!
> 
> Also! Character casting.
> 
> Fairy Godmother - Same actress as in the movie. She was funny and adorable and I love her. I'm a little mean to her in the fic but Mal isn't the nicest person so...yeah.
> 
> Audrey - Anna Sophia Robb. Sarah Jeffrey did an amazing job in the movie and I'm ALL for diversity hires especially in children's movies. BUT! Aurora is famously a blonde white woman so Anna Sophia Robb is the blonde white daughter. Again! Sorry if the casting offends anyone. Because I AM all for showing diversity in the entertainment industry because their needs to be more representation for other cultures! But again, Aurora is white. So having a black daughter was a little left field for me. Again again! Love Sarah Jeffrey. 
> 
> But it's my fic and I'm sticking with it.
> 
> Sorry!!!!! Please don't hate me for it!!!!

\---

"Call me Ben. Welcome to Auradon." Standing there in a royal blue suit, golden hair shining in the sun, and a smile that could make you swoon, was the young Prince of Auradon. He looked different in person compared to his tv counterpart. His smile seemed fake on the screen and I hated his clothes. Standing before me though, it's not quite the same. He has this warming sort of glow about him that makes me wanna smile and giggle behind my hand like a little girl.

Gross.

I do not like that.

At all.

At least his clothes still look stupid.

I feel like I missed out on something important though.

Oh well.

" _Prince_ Benjamin." Interjected the annoying one. Now there's a fake smile if I've ever seen. Not bad for an Auradonian. "And this is my girlfriend, Audrey." The prince says sheepishly.

" _Princess_ Audrey." She corrects, fake smile glued in place. Wow. Pretentious much? Hiding my discomfort behind a smile I nod my head at the two of them and the rotund woman.

"You had me at Prince. I'm Evie, the Evil Queen Ravenna's daughter. You can call me Princess Evie if you'd like. Or just Princess. I'm okay with that too." Evie smiles prettily batting her eyelashes at the Prince...who clearly does not look comfortable with the open flirting.

"Oh?" Audrey squeaks out stepping forward a little. "The Evil Queen has no title or status here. Which means you don't either," she says patronizingly, " _Evie_." She continues. Kind of a condescending bitch. I'd maybe like her if she wasn't now currently on the top of my shit list. Nah. I probably still wouldn't like her. "That's okay. You wouldn't have any titles on the Isle either. So, _Audrey_ it is." Evie fires back, a fake smile of her own adorning her face. Trying to hide my smile I look to the others. Stepping forward to diffuse the suddenly tense atmosphere, "Camie de Vil. You know who my mother is." Grabbing Evie by the wrist she pulls her back in line. "Jay, Jafar's son." Jay says stiffly, eyes already sizing the princeling up clearly not impressed.

Whipping out a smile of my own I step forward and look the prince right in the eyes, "Malchior. Son of the Mistress of Evil and the Prince of Darkness. I'm used to being referred to as Master," I say turning my eyes to Audrey, "But you can call me Mal seeing as I have no title or status here apparently." I say smiling on, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Well this is rather nice! Seems like everyone's getting on real well. So! I'll leave you to it your highness. I must see to my other duties. I bid you all ado!" The plump woman says with a flick of her wrist as she walks away, and then she stops and looks over her shoulder, "bibbidi bobbidi boo!" She giggles to herself. "It rhymed!" She says almost as if she accomplished some amazing feat. Trying not to roll my eyes something catches my attention...

Ah.

Fairy Godmother.

That's right.

Only been here for all of five minutes and I'm already distracted from the mission.

 _'Stupid deep blue eyes. Stupid charming smile. Stupid handsome face. Gorgeo–'_ Nope! Stopping that train of thought right there. Focus Mal. Eyes on the prize.

"Well," the prince says clapping his hands together, "Let today mark the day of a new beginning. One that will go down in history as the day where our two sides put aside their differences and come together to work towards a better and brighter future." He says in a voice that sounds like he's trying to appear like the Prince he is, the scene entirely too picture perfect. Looks like someone's been practicing that speech for a while. ' _Probably looking all cute rehearsing in front of a mirror with his adora–'_ Stop it! Bad brain!

"Or maybe today is the day you show four people where the bathrooms are." I say looking at my fingernails trying to stop his little monologue. I turn to give him a sarcastic smile but...wow, his eyes are SO blue...and he's staring right at me. A little too intensely for my liking. Seriously. My stomach keeps flipping. "A little much huh?" He says cutely, boyish smile back in place. Ugh. I can feel a blush starting to settle across my cheeks. What the hell is happening to me? _And why does he seem so familiar?_ "Yeah, just a little." I say shyly back.

"Well, so much for first impressions." He laughs.

"You've definitely left an impression. So I wouldn't say it was all bad." I laugh a little as well.

"Come on Benny Boo we have to go." The annoying one, Audrey, says a little terse. Oh, guess little miss bitch doesn't like me talking to her boyfriend. Makes sense though. I'm not really an ideal person to make nice with seeing as I'm nothing more than a villain to these people. "You!" Audrey says loudly pointing at one of the band members. "Why don't you show these... _lovely_ people around. The Prince and I have business to attend to." She commands, practically hanging off the prince's arm before she drags him away from away.

"I hope to see you all later. Enjoy the rest of your day." The Prince says, stupid smile in place and he allows himself to be dragged away.

My stomach has got to stop flipping like that.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Poor Mal. Hehehe.
> 
> I know I say stupid a lot in this chapter. But as a young teen I feel like Mal would use the word stupid to cover up his embarrassment at the fact that he might potentially like someone. So saying stupid over and over again is his version of being in denial.
> 
> It's okay Mal! Feelings are okay!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


End file.
